Rugrats Meets Rugrats: Lost in Manhattan
by Brainyxbat
Summary: Maxie, his friends, and their families travel to New York City for Christmas. Tommy, his friends, and their families also vacation at the Big Apple for the holidays. What happens when the two groups of babies meet after getting separated from their families, and have to stop two criminals on their own? Contains an OC belonging to TheDisneyFan365.
1. Prologue

**(A/N: I'm soooo sorry I took so long to post this! Writing A Friar's Baby, which I'm stuck on, and writer's block are a bad combination. XD This story isn't categorized as a crossover, because it focuses much more on Rugrats than anything else. Enjoy! I hope...)**

* * *

 **Lost in Manhattan**

Prologue 

* * *

Two-year-old Shenzi Tuck was skipping and running all over the house in which she lived, feeling joyous and giddy; She, her family, her friends, and their families were going on a vacation for Christmas, and she couldn't wait! For the plane ride, she was already clad in her pajamas, and white slippers with black mustaches on them, one on each. Her pajamas consisted of a footless onesie with long, black legs, short, puffed, black sleeves, a black and red tutu with a plaid waistband, and a green torso with a black and white tattoo electric guitar design. The sash around the guitar read "My Daddy Rocks" in small, black letters. Her signature purple, ribbon bow was in her long, wild, black hair.

She spun in circles by her room, but what she saw in it made her stop; Her daddy Friar Tuck was in there, with suitcases on the floor, and on her and her older sister Frankie's beds. She wobbled in the room, feeling a bit tipsy from her spinning, and looked at the suitcases when he didn't seem to notice her. It was understandable, though; Her slippers were quiet on the carpeted floor, and she didn't speak a word. Being sneaky, she opened one of the suitcases, and held up the top half with both hands above her head as she looked in. She saw varied-sized boxes wrapped in festive paper with shiny ribbon. When she saw that she was still unseen, she leaned in for a closer look. Little did she know, having her back to her daddy, and having her arms up was a bad idea.

Just as Friar Tuck finished packing his oldest daughter Frankie's clothes, he sensed another presence in the room; He looked, and smiled when he saw his youngest daughter standing there. But then he saw what she was doing: Looking in the suitcase that contained her presents! He was thankful that they were already wrapped, but he had to quickly stop her before she can see too much, although at the same time, he didn't want to hurt or scare her. He quietly walked up behind her, and knelt down to her level, hoping that his shadow was in her sight, so he wouldn't startle her. He started lowing his hands down, and… "What are you doing?" He said in a playful tone, as he quickly started tickling her.

Shenzi let out a loud squeal, and burst into giggles, dropping the suitcase lid down, as she tried to shield herself with her tiny arms and hands. "Ehehehehehehehe!" She safely fell on her back, her dark hair spreading out and flying in all directions as she squirmed, kicked her legs, and thrashed her head all around. He stopped after a few seconds; She propped herself up with one hand, as she caught her breath.

"You weren't snooping in there, were you, little Missy?" He playfully smirked at her, as she sat up.

"No," She giggled mischievously. Ever since she first began to speak, her only response to any question directed to her was "No." To him and his wife Felicia, it was adorable. She and Frankie were the most precious babies in the world in his eyes. If only he knew then that once his youngest was in her pre-teen and teen years, she was going to experience a severe lack of self confidence. **(Spoiler alert?)**

"Sure you weren't," He chuckled as he patted her head, making her giggle some more.

She then scampered right out of the room, while panting excitedly. He didn't know where she was going, but he wasn't too worried; The whole house was baby-proofed for the little girls' safety. "Well, hey there, ShenWen!" He smiled when he heard Felicia's voice from their bedroom. "You excited about our vacation?"

"No," He heard Shenzi respond, and Felicia giggled at her silliness.

"I am!" Two and a half-year-old Frankie yelled out happily. She had started speaking in very short sentences just recently. Both girls were growing up fast.

When Friar Tuck finished packing for the babies, he grabbed the suitcases, and walked in the master bedroom where the girls were. Frankie appeared to be helping Felicia pack, while Shenzi was crawling on the bed. Frankie was wearing her Christmas pajamas for the flight, consisting of a pink, long-sleeve shirt, black pants, and white, green, and pink Hello Kitty socks. Her blonde hair was in two ponytails with green bow bands. Her pants had green, pink, and blue present boxes printed all over, and her shirt said "Santa's Little Helper" on the front.

In "Santa's", the first "S" was red with white stripes, the first "a" was green, and had a ribbon like a present, the "n" was simply light pink, the "t" was green with an elf hat, the second "a" was white, and the second "s" was red with elf legs and shoes. In "Little", the first "L" was white, the "i" was black with a green ornament for the top, the first "t" was white with the second being green, the second "l" was pink, and the "e" was red with a green and white striped candy cane. In "Helper", the "H" was green, the first "e" was black with a pink two-tone elf hat, and red elf shoes, the "l" was light green, the "p" looked like a red and white striped, rectangular present with blue ribbon, the "second "e" was red with a blue ornament, and the "r" was green.

"You ladies almost ready?" He asked them all.

"Just about," Felicia smiled, "I'm getting a little assistance." She patted their oldest daughter's head for emphasis. "Shen seems a bit… sloth-ish, though," She giggled.

"'Oth!" Frankie giggled. Her baby sister was playfully rolling and crawling on the bed at a rapid pace; If she wasn't wearing a one-piece, then her underwear would be visible.

"She must be excited about the trip," Felicia remarked amusedly, as she just finished her packing with Frankie. "Okay, we're all set!"

From the bed, Shenzi suddenly gasped and sat up, catching their attention. "'Ait!" She jumped down on the floor, tumbled a bit (but not getting hurt), and dashed into the nursery. When she came back, she was carrying her special, plush cat in one hand, and her mini Scraps Stitches n' Sewn LaLaLoopsy doll in the other. "'Eady!" **(A/N: Let's pretend that LaLaLoopsy dolls are safe for two-year-olds, shall we?)**

Just then, Frankie ran into the nursery without a word. Seconds later, she ran back in, carrying her own mini LaLaLoopsy Mittens Fluff n' Stuff doll in one hand. "I ready, Mommy!"

"Okey-dokey then," Felicia bent down, and picked up the little blonde, and the black-haired child. "Let's get to it."

"No! No! No! No!" Shenzi exclaimed, while smiling, as she started squirming in her hold. "Daddy!" It made Friar Tuck's heart melt every time she and Frankie said "Daddy." He knew Felicia felt the same way when they said "Mommy."

"Alright, alright," Felicia giggled; She stepped closer to her amused husband, and let him take the youngest girl. "She hates me," She joked with a giggle.

"No she doesn't," He chuckled, as Shenzi leaned on his shoulder with her cat and doll in her lap. "She just has to get used to you, that's all." Shenzi cooed before she stuck her tiny thumb in her mouth, holding her toys to her chest with her other arm. "Come on, let's get these in the car, and to the airport."

"Yay!" Shenzi and Frankie cheered simultaneously with joy.

Once all the luggage was in the trunk, and the toddlers were in their baby seats, the family set off for the airport. A pink hoodie with "Daddy's Girl" on the back was put on Shenzi to keep her warm.

* * *

When they arrived, they met their friends in the parking lot; The Goofs, the Zimmeruskis, and their own children. The kids were in their own Christmas-themed pajamas, with the Zimmeruski twins matching in blue, and Santana's being pink, of course. "We're all ready," Felicia smiled, as she opened the side door to fetch the sleeping girls. Friar Tuck was getting their luggage out. "The girls were pretty excited about this trip," She remarked, unlocking Shenzi's seat belt, and lifting her out, making sure that her toys wouldn't fall out of her lap. After George Goof held the child for her, she took Frankie out of the car.

"Santana was too," George said to them.

"When do we get on the plane, Daddy?" Three-year-old Santana asked him excitedly.

"We will soon, princess," He assured her, "It won't leave without us."

Out of one of the cars, Goofy pulled out a Foundations Quad Sport Splash of Color 4-Passenger Stroller in Red, and unfolded it with some struggle. Once it was set, Bobby and Roxy Zimmeruski were set in the two front seats, while George sat Shenzi in the right back seat. Felicia set Frankie in the left back seat soon after. Maxie and Matt Goof were being carried by Goofy and Gigi Goof, respectively.

Once everyone's luggage was good to go, and Friar Tuck figured out where Shenzi and Frankie were, the group headed inside. On the way in, as Bobby and Roxy babbled to each other (to the adults, at least), Shenzi and Frankie woke up from their nap. They were a bit surprised at their new surroundings, but stayed calm when they saw their parents ahead. To occupy themselves, they started talking to their dolls, showing them around the area.

* * *

When they got their tickets, the group sat at the waiting area, with Goofy keeping the stroller close by, since he had a seat at one end. When little whimpers were heard from the stroller, the adults looked, and saw that Shenzi was grimacing, and squirming in her seat, her eyes squeezed shut, with Frankie watching her.

"'O-'otty!" The dark-haired child squeaked out.

"I'm on it," Friar Tuck smiled; He lifted her out of the stroller, set her cat and doll in her seat, and rushed her into the family restroom.

When they came back out, Shenzi was smiling again. "All better!" She exclaimed, making the adults chuckle or giggle at her cuteness. She was set back in her stroller seat, and her cat and doll were given back to her.

"Whoo!" Kellie Zimmeruski exclaimed at a certain smell, "I'd better excuse little Bobby too." She lifted Bobby out of the stroller, grabbed a clean diaper out of her carryon bag, and headed for the restroom.

"Are we going on the plane yet?" Santana asked again, with her Cynthia doll in one hand.

"Not yet, pumpkin," George told her, "I don't think it'll be too long."

"Just a little heads-up," Goofy spoke up, "Depending on how late we arrive, we might snooze overnight before our vacation oh-fficially begins."

"Sounds good to me," George nodded.

After Kellie and Bobby came back, all that was heard was chatter from other people, and the babies' coos. "Uh oh," Shenzi babbled when she accidentally dropped her doll on the floor.

"I got it." Goofy stood up, and gave the girl her doll back.

"Ay!" She cooed, trying to say thanks.

"No problem, kiddo." He patted her head, and sat back in his seat.

* * *

Little did they know, on the other side of California, another group of families and friends with babies were set to fly to a vacation destination for the holidays.

"Are we getting on the plane yet?" Three-year-old Angelica Pickles asked the adults.

"Not yet, pumpkin," Drew Pickles patted his daughter's head, "We will be soon."

"Where do you think we're going, you guys?" Two-year-old Chuckie Finster wondered aloud. His favorite teddy bear, nicknamed Wah-Wah, was in his little arms and lap.

"I heard we're going to New Pork City!" One and a half-year-old Kimi Finster told them with excitement in her voice.

"Where is New Pork City?" One-year-old Tommy Pickles asked her.

"Um, I, I dunno," Kimi shrugged, "But we're going in a pane, so it must be far! I heard my mommy call it the Big Apple; It must have a giant apple!"

"Aren't apples hard?" One and three-fourths-year-old Lil DeVille wondered aloud.

"Nah, they're soft," Lil's twin brother Phil claimed.

"Apples are hard, Philip!" Lil retorted.

"Soft, Lillian!"

"What else do you think New Pork City has?" Tommy wondered aloud over the arguing twins.

"I dunno, but it sounds fun!" Kimi smiled.

"Sounds scary to me," Chuckie hugged his bear tighter with nervousness.

"Don't worry, Chuckie," Tommy patted his friend's shoulder with assurance, "We'll be fine. Who knows? We just might make some new friends!"

Little did they know, they were going to do just that.

* * *

 **(A/N: I would've added more to that last statement, but I didn't want to give away any important future events. I know this isn't great, but it'll get better! None of the characters belong to me except Shenzi, Frankie, Felicia, Santana, Matt, and Gigi. The rest belong to Disney, or Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo, and Paul Germain.**

 **Just a little heads-up: This story will contain elements from Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. ;)**

 **Shenzi is 98% human, with her only non-human features being her ears, nose, and skin color.)**

* * *

 **Random Fact about BxB**

At times, I get so many story ideas, that I can't keep up! Who can relate?


	2. The Flights

**Lost in Manhattan**

Ch. 1 

* * *

After what seemed like, to Angelica and the babies, a bazillion years had passed, their flight was ready. "Come on gang, let's get on that plane." Stu lead the group to the boarding area, and into their plane.

"Yay! Finally!" Angelica cheered; She tried to run ahead, but her mother, Charlotte Pickles caught her by the hand before she could go too far.

"We have to stay together, honey," She told her, "We'll be boarding soon." Just after she spoke, her phone rang; She answered it, and was immediately absorbed into another conversation about work with her assistant Jonathon.

"I hope your piction is right," Kimi told Tommy, "About us making new friends. That'd be fun!" As she spoke, the group walked in the airplane, and searched for the biggest amount of empty seats right next to each other.

"I hope they're nice," Chuckie piped up timidly.

"I'm sure they will be, Chuckie!" Kimi assured her big brother.

"I hope they like worms," Lil chimed in.

"Naw, mud!" Phil shook his head.

"Worms, Philip!" Lil argued.

"Mud, Lillian!"

"… Or _both!_ " They exclaimed simultaneously with joy.

"I'd love for them to go on fun aventures with us!" Kimi smiled, "The more, the merrer!"

"Um, I-I'd have to go with your hopes, Kimi," Tommy decided, "Our aventures are lots of fun, but I think more friends would make the fun even biggerer!"

' _Great,_ more _dumb babies,_ ' Angelica grumpily thought to herself, as she heard them talking. Six was more than enough for her; Any more would be a nightmare! Once some seats were found, everyone sat down. Chaz and Kira Finster were in one aisle with Chuckie and Kimi sharing a seat. Stu and Didi Pickles were in the next aisle with Tommy and Dil. Betty and Howard DeVille were in the next with Phil and Lil. And lastly, Drew and Charlotte Pickles were in the last available aisle with Angelica.

After some time passed, and everyone was buckled in, the plane took off.

* * *

At another Californian airport, the Goofs, Zimmeruskis, and Tucks' plane also started flying to its destination after everyone was seated. After the passengers were granted access to move about the cabin, Frankie stood up in her and Shenzi's seat after Felicia unbuckled the seat belt. "Maxie? About what you said about making new friends; I hope we do that!" She smiled.

"I'd like for them to like bugs," Roxy piped up from her and Bobby's seat.

"Or belly button lint!" Bobby chimed in.

"Bugs, Robert!" Roxy quarreled.

"Lint, Roxanne!"

"What about both?" Frankie said to stop their argument.

"… _Yeah!_ " The twins exclaimed simultaneously.

"I'd love more playmates that would go on aventures with all of us," Maxie said, "The more, the merrer!"

"All I'd want is for them to be nice," Shenzi timidly chimed in, with her cat and doll on her chest, and in her arms.

"I'm sure they will be, Shenzi," Maxie assured his best friend, "If they ar-en't, then they can't play with us!" He smiled with determination. The black-haired child let a small smile grow on her own face.

Although she was still nervous about the whole concept; She was sweet, and friendly and all, but due to her shyness, making new friends was difficult for her. She didn't know then that very soon, she'd meet another baby that felt the same way as she did.

"Well, I'm bored," Santana piped up after seeing that her parents were asleep, as were the rest of the adults. "I'm gonna 'splore the fancy place, and none of you dumb babies had better disturb me this time!" She headed for the first-class area. After what happened on the plane ride to Paris, the babies left her be. Frankie was clueless, so Maxie, Shenzi, and the twins explained what had happened that day; She understood, and didn't stop the three-year-old from running off where she didn't belong.

A squeaky yawn caught Maxie, Frankie, and the twins' attention; They looked, and saw Shenzi rubbing her eyes with her fist, and lower arm with her hoodie sleeve rolled up. "I'm getting sleepy, you guys," She said through her yawn, "How long 'til we're there?"

"Well, we just gotted started flying, so it could take a while," Frankie told her.

"Mm," Shenzi hummed in response, before another yawn escaped. "I'm gonna take a nappy." She laid in the seat after Frankie jumped on the floor, stuck her thumb in her mouth, and fell asleep almost immediately.

Frankie stepped up to where Maxie and the twins were sitting. "If we do make new friends, I at least hope they're nice to Shenzi; Santana's mean enough, 'specially to her."

"I'm sure they'll be nice, Frankie," Maxie smiled, "Like I said a-fore, if they ar-en't nice, then they can't play with us."

"Nope," Bobby shook his head, "Nobody's gonna be mean to us, and get away with it."

"Santana already does, Robert," Roxanne pointed out.

"I mean other peoples, Roxanne," Bobby retorted.

"But I don't want them to be mean to Santana either," Frankie pointed out, "Or any of us."

"Well, I have a feeling that they'll be great friends for all of us," Maxie said, "I know it."

* * *

Meanwhile in another plane, Angelica had walked into the first-class area after the adults had fallen asleep, leaving the babies in their seats. "What do you guys think New Pork City is like?" Lil asked them all.

"I hope it gots giant bugs!" Phil exclaimed.

"Nothing scary, I hope," Chuckie timidly chimed in.

"If there is anything scary there, Chuckie, we'll protect you," Tommy assured him, with Kimi and the twins nodding in agreement.

"And I bet that if we make new friends, they will too!" Kimi chimed in.

"Thanks guys," Chuckie smiled at them all. He personally couldn't ask for better friends; Sure, he was eager to make new ones, but the friends he had now were the best. He didn't know it then, but very soon, he was going to meet someone his age who was even more shy about making new friends than he was.

"I hope they will be more girls," Lil chimed in, "There's more boys than girls in our goop."

"Naw, we have enough girls," Phil protested, "What we need are more boys to dig in mud with!"

"What if there's both?" Kimi suggested before an argument could break out.

"… Yeah! I never thinked about that!" Lil exclaimed.

"Me neither," Phil agreed.

"What do you think they'll look like?" Tommy asked all of them.

"Maybe one will have cheese hair," Phil suggested.

"Peoples don't have cheese hair, Philip!" Lil told him.

"They do too, Lillian!" Phil retorted, "Chuckie's first mommy had cheese hair!" When the DeVilles once visited the Finsters, they saw the sacred photo of Melinda, so they knew what she looked like.

"She did not have cheese hair!" Chuckie exclaimed with a glare, "It was just the same color!"

"Maybe one friend will have hair like mine!" Kimi chimed in to stop the yelling.

Soon, when it started getting dark outside, the babies' discussion ended when they started getting tired; They sat back in their seats, and drifted off to sleep. Angelica never came back, though.

* * *

"Do any of us know where we're even going?" Roxy asked her friends.

"I overheard Mommy say we're going to New Pork City," Frankie piped up, "It sounds fun!"

"Sounds scary to me," Shenzi timidly mumbled, but was still audible, after she woke up from her nap, and heard their conversation. "I'm kind of a'scared."

"Don't worry, Shenzi; If there's anything scary, we'll protect you," Maxie assured her.

"Uh huh!" Frankie nodded.

"And I bet that if we make new friends, they will too," Bobby chimed in.

"Gee, thanks guys," Shenzi smiled timidly.

For some reason, Bobby had this strong urge to protect the older girl from harm of any kind. He couldn't quite explain it, but the feeling was there. Maybe this was how her father felt about her? He didn't know. All he knew was that it was there, and it lingered whenever she was in danger; Either during one of their imaginary adventures, or in harsh reality.

"Wh-what do you guys think they'll um, look like?" Shenzi asked her friends.

"Hmm…" Roxy thought aloud, "Maybe there will be two matching babies, like me and Bobby."

"I bet they'll be hoo-mans!" Frankie chimed in.

"All I want is for them to be nice," Shenzi said in response to her own question. "What do you think, Maxie?"

"Uh, well um…" Maxie thought for a second. "It don't matter to me; So long as they're nice, I don't care what they look like."

After a while, it was getting dark outside, and the babies were getting tired; They laid in their seats, and drifted off to sleep. But Shenzi didn't have a lot of room in her and Frankie's seat, so she jumped down on the floor, quietly toddled up to the middle seat with her cat and doll in one arm, and started trying to crawl in her father's lap. Her attempts woke him up; He looked down, and smiled upon seeing his youngest standing on the floor, and yawning while rubbing her eyes with one hand. He lifted her up, and by the time she was on his chest and shoulder, she was already asleep.

His smile grew as the child slept peacefully; He knew that as she would grow, she'd be on smitten boys, and jealous girls' minds. Same with Frankie. And he would be there to keep those violent girls, and pesky boys away from the both of them.

But soon, there'll be one boy that he wouldn't be able to keep away from Shenzi.

* * *

 **(A/N: Don't worry, the action will start soon. ;) Well, you most likely know the disclaimer by now.)**

* * *

 **Random Fact about BxB**

I'm one of the few Rugrats fans that loves the whole series, including the episodes with Dil and Kimi, and All Grown Up too.


	3. A Little Filler

**(A/N: Here's a little warning: There'll be _lots_ of Tuck family fluff, especially between Shenzi and Friar Tuck. You've been warned. X3 Enjoy!) **

* * *

**Lost in Manhattan**

Ch. 2

* * *

When Shenzi's eyes blinked open, she saw that everyone else was awake; Including Matt Goof, Maxie's little, four-month-old brother. "Hey, sleeping beauty," She turned, and smiled at her mommy upon hearing her voice. "You were out for quite a while. I was beginning to think that your daddy would have to kiss you to wake you up," Felicia joked, and Frankie giggled from her lap.

"We there?" Shenzi yawned sleepily.

"Not quite yet," Friar Tuck stroked her dark hair as the child rubbed her eyes.

"It won't be for a while, sweetie," Felicia patted her tiny back, "New York is far away from home."

After Shenzi let out another squeaky yawn, she started grimacing, whimpering, and squirming again; Both parents knew what that meant. "Come on, kiddo." After giving Felicia the cat and doll, Friar Tuck took their youngest into the plane's lavatory.

When they came out, Shenzi was practically skipping down along the aisles with joy. "All better!" She exclaimed; Along with her own, and her friends' parents, some other witnesses smiled or laughed at the cute child. She practically leapt in her seat, as her daddy sat next to her. She hugged her cat and doll happily after they were given back to her.

"She seems like a little bundle of joy," A man smiled from the next aisle.

"Oh, she is," Felicia giggled, "She and her big sister are wonderful to be around. They spread happiness everywhere." She set Frankie next to her baby sister in the seat.

"How old are your babies?" The man's wife asked them, "They're precious!"

"They're both two, going on three," Friar Tuck explained, "Although she's half a year older." He patted Frankie's head for emphasis.

"Well, those two will definitely be on guys' minds when they're older," The man remarked.

"And I'll be there to keep those annoying guys away," Friar Tuck smirked, as Shenzi giggled.

"But one guy that he'll never keep away, is himself," Felicia giggled. "Our youngest is a re-e-ea-a-al Daddy's girl. For now, she hates me," She joked.

"Oh, I'm sure she doesn't," The man's wife assured her, "Sometimes, children are closer with one parent than with another."

"True," Felicia shrugged, "But you have no idea; She's practically attached to him." Shenzi giggled some more from her seat. "They'll be close for life; I can guarantee that."

As if wanting to emphasize her mommy's point, Shenzi climbed back in her daddy's lap with happy coos and giggles. "See?" Felicia gestured to them, "They're like two peas in a pod. Nothing can, and will ever keep them apart."

"I can tell from her shirt that she truly is a Daddy's Girl," The man smirked, referring to Shenzi's pink sweatshirt.

"It was his idea to get it," Felicia giggled, referring to her husband.

"Yeah," He nodded, with one hand in his daughter's black hair. "She's my little angel, and Frankie is too." He patted the little blonde's head, making her giggle. His smile grew when Shenzi was trying to hide her blushing face in her hands, cat, and doll.

"Aww," Felicia giggled, "She's shy." She rubbed the baby's back with one hand.

"Her hair sure is pretty," The wife remarked.

"It's her first mother's," Friar Tuck smiled, "She looks so much like her."

"And Frankie looks like me." Felicia grabbed their oldest, and hugged her close, earning giggles from the blonde baby.

"Well, you all look like a wonderful, happy family," The wife smiled.

"Thanks," Felicia smiled back, "We are very happy." She petted Shenzi's dark hair as the child kept her face hidden. She ran her fingernails softly up and down her back over her clothes, getting happy giggles out of her. "We have the best baby girls the world has to offer. They'll be breathtakingly lovely when they're adolescents, I know it."

"Mommy," Frankie babbled.

"Yes, baby?"

"P-potty," She pointed to the lavatory.

"Okay, let's go," She picked her up, set her doll carefully on the seat, and stepped out of the aisle, "Excuse me, I'll be right back; Frankie has to go potty." She walked to the lavatory with their oldest in her arms.

"D-Daddy," Shenzi babbled, finally revealing her face again.

"Hey cutie," He smiled at her.

"I, l-o-ohhh, ohhhh," She tried to say, her words laced with giggles. She was still struggling with certain words.

"It's alright Shen," He stopped her, "I know what you're trying to say; And I love you too." He kissed her forehead, making her blush deepen, so she timidly hid her face again.

"You and your wife have such adorable little girls," The wife gushed a bit, "I just want to hug them forever!"

"Thanks," Friar Tuck smiled, as Shenzi unveiled her face again, "I feel the same way about them."

"Aaah," Shenzi babbled, waving her cat around a bit.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her first mother?" She asked him.

"Ellie," Her husband lightly scolded her.

"It, it's a long story."

"Oh, I'm sorry, y-you don't have to tell it to me!" The wife, apparently named Ellie, assured him, "I don't want to pry."

"Uh oh," Shenzi babbled when her cat fell out of her hand, and on the floor. She tried to grab it, but it was just out of reach.

"Here, I got it." Friar Tuck reached down, grabbed the cat, and gave it back to his daughter. "Here's Kitty, sweetheart."

"Ay!" Shenzi tried to say "Thanks!" as she hugged her cat close to her with joy.

Just then, Felicia walked back to the seats with Frankie. "Hi," She smiled as she sat down, and grabbed the doll, "Sorry we took a while; Frankie was playing with the toilet paper." Her husband chuckled at her little story. Frankie was always a playful, and mischievous girl.

"You little goof," He ruffled Frankie's hair and kissed her cheek, making her giggle. After witnessing this, Shenzi started making little whimpering noises, and reaching up with one hand, a sad pout on her little face; He chuckled when he saw her. "Alright." He kissed her cheek, and she was all smiles and giggles again.

"Aww," Felicia giggled amusedly, "Were you jealous of your big sister, because she had Daddy's attention?" She stroked the youngest child's black hair, and scratched her back.

"No," She giggled.

"Su-u-ure you weren't," The blonde woman smirked; She prodded Shenzi's tiny nose gently, but playfully, earning more giggles from her. "Soon enough, it'll be you making girls jealous; You and Frankie will be so beautiful. Heck, you are now!" She kissed Shenzi's cheek, then Frankie's. "You'll both be man stealers before you're even thirteen."

"Deeee," Frankie cooed, making Felicia giggle. Then, the blonde child let out a cute, squeaky yawn.

"Someone looks sleepy," Her mother smiled, letting her rest her head on her shoulder, "You take a nap if you need it, sweetie; We're not going anywhere. Except to New York City." Sure enough, the child fell fast asleep, with her doll in her arms. Felicia laid back in the seat to relax with her.

"So, what brings you and your family to New York?" The man asked Friar Tuck, "If you don't mind me asking."

"We're going on a Christmas vacation with our friends," He explained.

"Ehhh," Shenzi cooed.

"Ah," The man nodded, "Well, I hope you have a good vacation. Ellie and I are expecting, so we're visiting our family."

"Oh, congratulations!" Felicia suddenly said, accidentally startling her husband a bit. Although she was being quiet for Frankie's sake.

"Thanks," Ellie smiled.

"We're hoping that this vacation won't end up like Home Alone 2, where the kid was separated from his family," Felicia joked.

If only she was wrong…

* * *

 **(A/N: I had forgotten to put in a section for the Rugrats; Oh well. XD You know the disclaimer. I apologize for the lack of... Rugrats in this chapter. But I promise that they'll be in the next one!)**

* * *

 **Random Fact About BxB**

Most, if not all of my fashion influences aren't real-life people. They're either TV/movie characters, or ideas for one article of clothing. To see them, just find the collection titled "My Fashion Influences" on my Polyvore account. My username is the same as on here. If I had to choose a select few out of what I have listed, I'd choose Jenny Tinkler (Big Time Rush), Jade West (Victorious), and the ideas for the big bow necklaces (I love, love, love those! Jenny Tinkler wore the pink one in BTR, y'know; Ask me which episode. I don't mind. ;]).


	4. We Have Arrived

**(A/N: Well, I kept my word from the last chapter. This chapter will feature Rugrats, and Rugrats only. ;) But after this, both groups will be shown. Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **Lost in Manhattan**

Ch. 3

* * *

After what seemed like a lifetime passed to Angelica (who eventually came back from first class after being spotted by a flight attendant) and the babies, Stu had some exciting news for them. "We're here!"

"Yay!" Angelica cheered, "We're finally here!"

"Yay!" The babies cheered together. They all waited excitedly, practically bouncing in their seats, as the plane made its landing in midtown Manhattan.

"What hotel will we be staying in, Stu?" Kira Finster asked the "leader" of their group.

"We'll all be staying at the Kimberly Hotel midtown, in a _suite!_ " Stu explained with excitement in his voice.

"Oh boy!" Angelica exclaimed.

"What's a suite?" Lil wondered aloud.

"Don't you dummies know nothin'?" Angelica glared at the babies, "A suite is a very fancy hotel room! They're the bestest hotel rooms in the whole world!"

"How big are they?" Tommy asked her.

"Almost the size of a house!"

"Whoa!" The babies exclaimed together.

"That _is_ big!" Phil smiled.

"I'm so excited!" Kimi bounced harder in her seat, "This will be our bestest aventure ever!"

"I, I'm still nervous, you guys," Chuckie piped up semi-quietly, "What if there are scary peoples in New Pork City?"

"Don't worry, Chuckie, our mommies and daddies will protect us," Tommy assured him.

"And we will too!" Kimi chimed in, "And so will our new friends!"

After a few minutes, the plane landed, and the passengers were granted access to disembark. The adults grabbed their carryon bags, and their respective children, and exited the plane, out in the chilly Manhattan airport.

"Whoa, it's cold here!" Betty DeVille remarked with a shiver.

"Guys, look!" Kimi pointed to one of the windows, "Snow!" When the kids looked, they saw snowflakes falling at a rapid pace, contrasting with the dark sky.

"Ooh, it's so pretty-ful!" Lil smiled at the scene.

"Come on gang, let's get out there," Stu gestured to the exit, "I'll call for a shuttle bus to take us to the hotel." And the group followed him out in the cold snow.

* * *

While the group waited for a bus to come, the kids were trying to catch snowflakes on their tongues. They were all bundled up in their winter clothes for warmth and protection from the cold. **(A/N: They're the same ones that were in "Babies in Toyland", except Chuckie has his new snowsuit here)** Four-month-old Dil Pickles was trying to catch flakes on his purple mittens, but he pouted when the snowflakes melted upon impact.

"Here Dilly, do it like this." Tommy looked to his little brother, before sticking his tongue out for snowflakes to fall on. Dil repeated his actions, and giggled happily when he caught one.

Chuckie flinched when one snowflake suddenly landed on his purple, square-shaped glasses. He then saw Kimi gazing around the area with a hopeful expression on her face. "Kimi? What're you looking for?"

"Any babies we can be friends with!" She explained kindly, before continuing her search.

Chuckie let her do her thing, as he continued catching snowflakes on his tongue. Phil had almost caught one, but Lil moved in the way, and caught it herself, earning a glare from her twin.

"Daddy, when's the bus going to come?" Angelica asked Drew impatiently.

"It'll come soon, princess," He patted her head.

"It shouldn't be too long," Stu chimed in.

And sure enough, after a few minutes, a shuttle bus came driving up, and stopped in front of the group. Once it was emptied, they all stepped in after gathering their children, sat in the seats, and the driver started the bus. "Wheee!" Angelica screamed with joy, as the bus drove at a fast rate along the road. It was like a park ride! **(A/N: I've been on a shuttle bus before, and trust me; It is.)** Tommy, Dil, Kimi, and the twins were enjoying the "ride" as well, while Chuckie was gripping on his bear, and on his seat at the same time in fear. After only a few minutes, which was too short for Angelica, the bus arrived at the group's destination, and stopped in the parking lot. "Can we ride that again, Mommy?" The young blonde asked her mother.

"When we go back home, we can, sweetie," Charlotte assured her.

When the group stepped in the building, they admired the fancy lobby as Stu went to check them in, bringing Dil with him. Appropriately, the song "It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year" by Andy Williams was playing in the lobby. There was a tall Christmas tree with white lights and fake presents underneath by the entrance, and near the middle was a large fish tank, which the kids ran straight up to and admired.

"Wow! This place is so pretty-ful!" Lil exclaimed when the adults sat down in the seats, and the kids sat in front of the fish tank.

"I'm even more excited now!" Kimi smiled with joy.

"Yeah, this place is pretty cool," Chuckie admitted as he gazed at their surroundings. "M-maybe this vacation won't be so scary after all."

"See, Chuckie?" Tommy turned to his best friend, "We told you it'd be fun!"

"And nothing scary will happen," Kimi chimed in.

"I hope…" Chuckie said quietly to himself.

A while later, Stu came back with a key card in one hand. He led the group to the elevators after Drew had to pry Angelica's hands off of a fake present under the tree. "Where's our suite at, Uncle Stu?" She asked.

"It's on the 10th floor," He explained, "I heard it has a great view! With a balcony!"

"Wow!" Angelica exclaimed, her eyes wide. From how many Cynthia toys she owned, she knew very well what a balcony was. She had always wanted to see and get on a real one! When they arrived at their door, Stu opened it, and the group's breath was taken away.

The living room had cream-colored, two-toned, striped walls, and cream and green swirl-print carpeting. There was a cream-colored couch, a brown coffee table, and two brown chairs with cushions and arm sides that matched the carpet. There was a small, brown table with a lamp to the couch's right.

"Ooh!" The babies admired the room as they and the adults stepped in, and Kira shut the door.

"This suite is beautiful!" Kira exclaimed. Angelica was running all over the room, as the adults were watching to make sure she didn't break anything.

The bedrooms had the same walls and carpet as the living room, but they each had two beds, and a nightstand in between them. The bathroom had shiny, dark green tiles on the floor and walls, matching the desk with the faucet. The tub was white. There was a TV in each of the bedrooms, and one in the living room.

* * *

After a while of exploring the suite, it was getting late, and the kids were starting to get tired. So the adults changed them into their pajamas **(A/N: They're the same ones as in "A Santa Experience", except Kimi's, obviously; I just imagine hers being similar to Lil's, but in different colors)** and set them in one bed together. But since Angelica didn't fit, she was going to sleep with her parents.

Betty and Howard were sleeping on the pull-out futon couch, and Stu and Didi were in the other bedroom with Kira and Chaz.

"Isn't the snow p'etty?" Kimi whispered to her friends, pointing at the window, where the falling snow was visible.

"Uh huh," Tommy nodded.

"I think it's the boo-tifullest thing I've ever seen," Chuckie remarked quietly.

"I can't sleep, guys," Phil whispered, "I'm too excited about our vacation!"

"Me too," Lil chimed in.

"I'm still hoping that we make new friends," Kimi whispered excitedly.

"I wouldn't be so excited if I was you," Angelica piped up from the doorway; She had just gone to the bathroom, and was on her way to the other bed, where her parents were sleeping.

"Why not, Angelica?" Chuckie asked the blonde with slight hesitation.

"Because if there were any more dumb babies in your little group, then soon, there will be too much," Angelica fibbed, "And you all will forget about each other, and play with the new babies instead."

"That won't happen," Tommy insisted, "We'd never forget about each other. Plus, the more, the merrer!"

"More babies would be so much fun!" Kimi chimed in.

"I'm just hoping they're nice," Chuckie said quietly.

"Ha!" Angelica laughed a bit, "Not _every_ baby is _nice,_ Finster. G'night." She hummed quietly as she walked back to the other bed.

"Don't you worry, Chuckie," Tommy turned to the redhead, "They'll be nice, I know it. If they ar-en't, then we won't play with them."

"And who knows? They could be just like us!" Kimi chimed in, "There could be twins, and one with a special toy." Chuckie glanced at Wah-Wah as his sister spoke. "Or one will be their leader! And he'll have a baby brother!"

"If they're just nice, I don't care if they're like us or not," Tommy smiled, "They'll be fun either way."

"Will they even be hoo-mans?" Lil wondered aloud, "Because when we first came here, I sawed who I think was Goofy. Y'know, from Dinney?"

"Oh yeah, I sawed him too!" Phil raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I think I sawed a baby that looked like him," Kimi chimed in, "Or two?"

"We'll be on the lookout tomorrow," Tommy shrugged, "But for now, let's get some sleep."

And the babies did just that. But Kimi, Phil and Lil could've sworn they saw Goofy with two babies in the lobby! Did they?

* * *

 **(A/N: Sorry that this is kind of short! And I hope you don't mind that Goofy is at least mentioned. You know the disclaimer. I listened to the song mentioned in this chapter while writing this story so far. It's helped a lot, trust me.)**

* * *

 **Random Fact about BxB**

As I'm writing the Rugrats characters' dialogue, I try to imagine the words being said in their respective voices, to make sure the dialogue is in-character.


	5. Let The Madness Begin

**Lost in Manhattan**

Ch. 4

* * *

Tommy's eyes barely opened from fatigue, but when he realized that it was morning, they were wide. "Guys! Guys, wake up! It's morning!" Chuckie, Kimi, and the twins woke up upon hearing his voice, yawning and rubbing their eyes tiredly as they did so.

"Yay! It's still snowing!" Kimi cheered when she looked at the window. The babies climbed out from under the covers, and sat on the bed to wait for their parents to come and get them.

"I had this dream last night," Lil piped up, "We metted that Goofy guy, and he had two babies! There also was two twins, and two girls! And one girl that reminded me of Angelica."

"Maybe those babies in your dream will be our new friends," Kimi smiled, "Who else was there?"

"Well, there was all of us," Lil explained, "Including Angelica; At one point, we was outside in the city, it was snowing, and for some reason, our mommies and daddies weren't with us. But Peter was with us!" She smiled. **(A/N: Peter is owned by TheDisneyfan365.)**

"What about Zack?" Kimi asked her, "Was he there?" **(A/N: Zack belongs to celrock.)**

"Mmm… no, he wasn't," Lil shook her head.

"Oh," The Asian child frowned sadly.

"I can't 'member anything else, though."

"That sounds like a fun dream, Lil," Tommy smiled.

"I just hope that won't actually happen," Chuckie said nervously, "Just the part about our moms and dads not being with us; That sounds scary."

"Y-yeah," Phil nodded, "I agree with Chuckie. Being without our moms and dads in a place like this does sound scary."

Just then, Stu came in the room with Dil in his arms. The four-month-old had slept with him and Didi last night. "Okay kids, let's get you all bundled up; We're going to Central Park!"

Once everyone was ready, the group stepped out of the suite, Stu keeping the key card safe and secure in his pocket, and headed for the elevators.

* * *

In another suite, which also happened to be on the 10th floor, Maxie yawned as he woke up from a good night's sleep. But to his surprise, Shenzi was nowhere to be seen! "Hey, guys! Guys! Where's Shenzi?" Frankie and the twins woke up upon hearing his words.

"She was here last night, wasn't she?" Bobby asked them.

"Yeah," Frankie nodded, "I remember seeing her; Where could she be?"

But just then, Goofy walked in. "I'm glad you're awake, kiddies; We're headin' to Central Park! Say, where's Shenzi at?" He then smirked. "I wonder." When he saw that the door to the bedroom he had slept in was still open, he walked in, and to his amusement, Shenzi was laying in her parents' bed. On her father's side, to be exact. "I knew it." He peeked back in the room, where the babies were sitting on the bed. "It's alright, kids; She just found her old man, and decided not to move." He then turned to the sleeping family. "Hey Tucks, rise and shine! You've got a little bedmate."

The two parents woke up upon hearing his voice. "Aww!" Felicia giggled when she saw their "bedmate." Friar Tuck looked, and smiled when he saw their youngest daughter sleeping peacefully next to him. "Shenzi, wake up, baby." Felicia nudged her shoulder gently, and the child's large, innocent eyes blinked open sleepily.

"Ehh," She babbled, before letting out a squeaky yawn.

"Did you want to sleep with Daddy last night?" Felicia cooed as she picked her up. But sure enough, she started squirming in her hold. "Oh, okay," She giggled, as she gave the child to her husband. "I hope this phase will pass soon," She smiled sadly.

"It will," Friar Tuck assured her.

"Mor-eee," Shenzi babbled, before she giggled.

"Good morning to you too," He smiled at their youngest before he pecked her tiny lips. Shenzi let out a squeal of joy, effectively waking up Gigi Goof, before she laid her hands on her blushing cheeks, while giggling happily.

"Aww!" Felicia giggled at her adorable reaction, "Do Daddy's kisses drive you crazy?" She cooed, rubbing her nose on the child's face, getting more giggles out of her. "I feel the same way, babygirl."

"What was Shenzi squealing about?" Gigi asked with a yawn, as she put her glasses on.

"She was fangirling about a kiss from Daddy," Felicia explained, while still giggling at the cuteness of it all.

"Aww," Gigi chuckled.

"Is everybody awake?" Goofy asked them, "Good! Let's get the kiddies ready for Central Park!" He smiled excitedly.

Soon, the kids were ready for the vacation to officially begin. Shenzi was wearing a black and white flared winter coat with a white collar that had a little, black bow on it, white buttons, black fleece leggings, black bow winter boots, a white infinity scarf with black mustaches all over it, black mittens, and a black, short-sleeved dress with white skulls, and a red scallop trim. Her purple ribbon bow headwrap was in her hair, which was left down.

Frankie was wearing a black dress with long, red sleeves, green and white striped leggings, red and white winter boots, a green and black coat, green mittens, a cream infinity scarf, and had her hair in two ponytails with red bow bands.

Bobby and Roxy were in matching blue outfits, of course, while Santana was in pink. Roxy's light blue boots had Disney's Frozen on them at the tops. When Maxie and Matt were bundled up, the group headed out in the hall, and to the elevators.

* * *

After stopping at a nearby car rental shop, Stu started driving to Central Park.

"I think Central Park is an excellent way to start our vacation, Stu," Didi remarked, "The kids will love it."

"That's what I'm counting on," He shrugged, "We all relax, while the kids run around and have fun with each other. Maybe make new friends. When they start to get tired, we'll do something else while they all nap."

After a while, they arrived at their destination. Stu stepped out of the car, and opened the right side door. "We're here, kids!" He took the babies out of the car one by one, closing the door after they were all out. "Behold, Central Park!"

The kids' eyes widened as they admired the scene before them; Snow was still falling all around them, so it was everywhere, and it sparkled in the sunlight.

"Oo-o-o-ooh! It's so pretty-ful!" Lil exclaimed.

"All the snow a baby could want!" Kimi smiled excitedly, "We could make anything!"

"I wish we bringed our snowman stuff," Tommy remarked, "We could've remaked Steve!"

"Oh yeah!" Kimi nodded in agreement, "We can make a new snow-baby, though. Maybe it can be a girl this time!"

"Let's do it," Tommy nodded, and the babies went to work.

"Daddy, look!" Angelica was on her back, and was moving her arms up and down, and her legs back and forth. "I'm making a snow angel!" She then stood up, and jumped away to avoid damaging her creation. "Done! Daddy, look!"

"It's perfect, princess," Drew smiled at his "sweet" daughter.

As the kids were building their snow-baby, Phil noticed something out of the corner of his eye; A bustling crowd at the entrance to a subway station. "Hey, what's going on over there?" He wondered aloud, while pointing at the crowd.

"Let's go see!" Kimi suggested.

"It, it looks awful far away," Chuckie remarked, "What if we get lost?"

"We'll be alright, Chuckie," Tommy assured him, "We'll only be a minute; Our mommies and daddies won't even know we're gone." Without another word, he grabbed Dil's seat, and sneaked away, with Kimi, the twins, and a reluctant Chuckie following. The redhead held his bear tightly, while the Asian carried her toy "Super-Thing" in one hand.

After crossing a couple intersections, receiving stares from strangers along the way, they made it to their destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different, but very nearby area, Maxie, his friends, and their parents admired the sight before them: Rockefeller Center. "Whoa!" Maxie gazed up as high as he could; He fell back, but Shenzi caught him before he could hit the ground. "It's the biggest tree I ever seed!"

"It's biggerer than the suite!" Roxy remarked.

"Biggerer? That tree is bigger than the suite, and our houses all put together!" Shenzi exclaimed in awe as Maxie stood back on his feet. "It's so cool!"

"It's so pretty!" Frankie smiled.

"Isn't it beautiful, Kellie?" Gigi remarked gaily.

"Eh, you've seen one tree, you've seen 'em all," The orange-haired woman shrugged, "Let's get the pups to Central Park, where they can play and run amok."

"Good idea," Goofy nodded, "Let's get to it!" The adults grabbed their respective children, gathered in the rented car, and headed for Central Park. Due to having an aisle seat, Shenzi gazed out the window, watching the scenery roll by. She may have been excited about the vacation, but she was nervous too; About getting separated from their families. It seemed that every time some big event happened, they'd get lost somehow. Either in the Reptar Wagon in the forest after Matt was born, stomping through Paris in a giant Reptar robot to stop a wedding, or getting shipwrecked on a deserted island, and her actually dying for a brief minute on that same island. **(A/N: Long story. O,O)** She hoped that this vacation would go well. After a short time, they had arrived. Goofy opened the car door, so the parents took their children out, and set them on their feet in the snow. "Here we are, kiddies! Central Park!"

"Whoa!" Maxie's eyes widened at the beautiful, snowy sight.

"It's so p'etty!" Shenzi exclaimed, her own large eyes wide as well.

"All the snow you could eat!" Bobby remarked; He caught a snowflake on his tongue for emphasis.

"We can make anything we want!" Frankie smiled.

Soon enough, the babies were right at "work", doing their own thing; Maxie and Frankie were teaching Matt how to build a snow-baby, Bobby and Roxy were digging for bugs and worms, and Shenzi was making snow angels. "Daddy, lookie!" She exclaimed with excitement when she finished one. "Angel!"

"Aww," Felicia giggled amusedly, "How cute."

"A perfect snow angel from our little snow angel," Friar Tuck smiled, as he ruffled their youngest daughter's snow-accented hair, making her giggle.

When she tried to run closer to her parents, she suddenly tripped on her own feet, and fell face-first in the snow! With a small gasp of concern, Felicia hastily lifted her up; Shenzi was cringing from the cold as she was set in her mother's lap. "M-my face is cold!" She whimpered with her big, pointy ears lowered. She had snow on her cheeks, forehead, nose, chin, and more in her bangs.

"Here, I'll try to help." Felicia grabbed a cloth she had in her purse, and wiped the snow off of the baby's face. "Is that better, sweetie?" Shenzi simply hummed in response, with her hands on her cheeks, which were blushing from the cold. Felicia then proceeded to rub their youngest baby's face with one hand to warm her up. But she giggled when Shenzi squirmed a bit in protest. "Oh, alright; If I'm not good enough for you." She gave the baby to her amused husband. "I'm not good enough for her," She joked with a smile.

"It's okay, I'm on it." Friar Tuck proceeded to repeat his wife's former actions. Shenzi stayed still for him, but giggled a bit.

"You've got some white flakes, Shenni-Girl," Felicia giggled, as she ruffled the child's black hair, which contrasted sharply with the white snow that flew off of her head. "Like little stars." Shenzi giggled from the gesture, as Friar Tuck took his hand off her face. But she was still blushing. "Hmm, she's still blushing, but she feels normal," Felicia remarked as she felt her cheek, "I bet the blushing is from the attention." She rubbed her nose on the baby's, making them both giggle, and Shenzi's blush deepen.

But then, she jumped back in the snow, and up to her friends and sister. "What're you guys doing?" She asked them.

"We're teaching Matt how to make a snow-baby," Frankie explained, "What were you doing?"

"I was making snow angels," Shenzi shrugged, "But after I showed Mommy and Daddy, I felled on my face, getting it cold, so they warmed me up. And now I'm better!" She smiled happily.

"I'm glad you're better," Maxie smiled, "A cold face is not fun."

"Hey guys, what's going on over there?" Roxy pointed to a crowd at a subway station. **(A/N: This station is different from the first one.)**

"Hmm, I dunno," Maxie replied, "Let's check it out!"

"I dunno, you guys," Shenzi shook her head nervously, "We could get lost; This place is very big. Biggerer than all of our houses put together."

"It's alright, Shenzi," Frankie assured her baby sister, "It's not that far away, and we won't be long. Our mommies and daddies won't even know we're gone."

And with that, Maxie grabbed Matt's seat, and started leading the group to the crowd, with Shenzi reluctantly following.

* * *

At another subway station, Tommy and his friends squeezed into the crowd. "Hmm, I don't see anything exciting."

"Me neither," Lil shook her head.

But just then, the crowd started moving down, and the babies were taken with them unintentionally down to the station, and inside the formerly empty subway train.

"Uh oh; Tommy, where are we?" Chuckie looked around nervously. He had never been in a subway train before, so it was unfamiliar to him.

"I dunno, Chuckie," Tommy shrugged, "It reminds me of that train we went on, where we thought a robber was on the loose."

"Me too," Kimi remarked, "Except there's a lot more peoples here."

Before they could say anything else, the train doors closed, and it started moving!

"Oh no!" Lil exclaimed, "We're moving! How will we find our moms and dads now?"

"We're doomed!" Chuckie cried in despair, "Doomed, I tell ya!"

"Don't worry, you guys, we'll find them!" Tommy assured them all, "If they don't find us first."

"I hope that's soon," Phil remarked, "I'm hungry, and there's no snow in here." The snow on the crowd's shoes had melted into puddles of dirty water.

After a few minutes, the train stopped, and the crowd moved out, along with the babies, who stayed in the station when the crowd walked or ran outside. "What'll we do now?" Kimi wondered aloud nervously.

"I think we should wait until another train comes," Tommy suggested, "Then we'll ride in it until we're back at the first stopping place."

After around a minute, another train came in, and stopped; After its doors opened, crowds of people filed out and walked outside in different directions.

Tommy's eyes widened when he spotted a very familiar face in the crowd. "I can't believe it!"

* * *

 **(A/N: You like the cliffhanger? ;) You know the disclaimer. Sorry I took a while to update. Blame writer's block. But listening to the songs on shuffle in my Christmas playlist helped a lot. Can you guess who Tommy saw? P.S. Angelica and Santana went with their respective groups; I just forgot to add them in, and I don't want to change anything.)**

* * *

 **Random Fact about BxB**

My clothing style is... unique. If you combine Disney, retro, and Tripp NYC, then you've summed it up.


	6. They All Unite

**Lost in Manhattan**

Ch. 5

* * *

It was several minutes after the Rugrats started their little journey, and the oblivious parents were still on the benches. "The kids sure have been quiet," Howard remarked.

"I hope they're alright," Didi frowned with concern.

"I'll go check on them." Stu stood up in the snow, and walked to where the toddlers were last seen. But to his shock, they weren't there! Filled with panic, he rushed back to the benches. "They're gone!"

"Gone?!" Didi exclaimed with horror. She rushed to the same area, and saw that her husband was correct; The kids were indeed gone. "Oh, why does this always happen?!"

"Okay, everyone split up!" Betty took charge, "This park is huge! The pups could be anywhere! Go go go!" The parents followed her commands, and ran to other areas in the park to find Angelica and the babies.

* * *

In another benched area, Kira was searching for any sign of the babies, when she heard a voice. "The kids are gone!" A female voice yelled out. She looked, and saw a group of, who she assumed were parents at the benches. They looked like they were anthromorphic animals, like from Disney. To be exact, the source of the voice heard was Gigi.

"Alright people, we have to search this whole park, inside and out!" Kellie commanded, "Even if it takes us all day, and all night, we're going to find those pups! Now go!" And with that, they spread out all around the area.

One of them rushed to the area where Kira was; She was a short badger with long, blonde hair. "Oh! E-excuse me um, have you seen a group of toddlers?" The blonde asked her, "There's my two daughters, three little black dogs, two boys and one girl, and twins with orange hair. One's a girl, one's a boy. My oldest daughter looks like me, while my youngest has grey skin, and long black hair."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I haven't," Kira apologized, "I'm in a bit of a similar crisis myself. My kids, and my friends' kids are missing too. There are two bald baby boys, a little blonde girl, a girl that looks like me, a boy with freckles, red hair, and purple glasses, and twins with brown hair. One's a boy, and the other's a girl. The girl's wearing a pink bow in her hair. You haven't seen them, have you?"

"I, I'm afraid I haven't," The blonde frowned sympathetically, "I'm sorry."

"Felicia? Who're you talkin' to?" An anthro dog-woman with long, orange hair asked her. She reminded Kira of Betty.

"Oh, I was asking her if she's seen the kids," The blonde, apparently named Felicia, explained.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't," Kira apologized, "If I wasn't in a similar crisis, I would help."

"Who are you talking to, Kira?" Didi asked the Asian woman, "Have they seen Angelica and the babies?"

"No, they haven't," Kira shook her head.

"If you want, while we search for our pups, we can help you find yours," The orange-haired dog-woman suggested, "We can all meet right here."

"Oh, that's a great idea, Kellie!" Felicia smiled, before turning to Kira and Didi. "We'd be happy to help. We'll tell Tomie and the guys real quick."

"We will too," Kira nodded, before she and Didi went to do just that, still searching for the babies the whole time.

"Boys! Charlotte! We've got some help!" Didi yelled out to get the guys and Charlotte's attention.

* * *

"Hey Tomie, fellas! We got us some assistance!" Kellie yelled.

"They're going to help us find the kids!" Felicia announced.

"Hot diggity-dog!" Goofy exclaimed with joy, "We could use all the help we could get."

"Who are they?" Friar Tuck asked them.

"They're a group of parents who are in the same crisis as us: Their kids are missing," Felicia explained, "We're going to meet up with them in the other benched area in the park."

"Sounds like a plan," Gigi nodded.

"I'd meet up with a murderer of it meant getting Shenzi and Frankie back," Friar Tuck remarked, and the rest of the parents agreed about their own kids.

* * *

"Okay then, let's split up!" Betty commanded after photos of the kids were shown all around. Kira had a bit of admiration to how Friar Tuck was willing to risk life and limb to find his little girls. Plus she had recognized him from "Robin Hood," and Goofy of course.

After splitting up, the parents started asking around about the whereabouts of the kids, but had no such luck. After a few hours, they were starting to lose hope. "Well, we know one thing: They're not in the park anymore," Kellie pointed out, "They could be anywhere in this whole city by now!"

"It'll take us days to find them!" Kira exclaimed in despair, "I just hope that they'll all stay together."

"Oh yeah!" Betty agreed, "If not, then we'll be searching for needles in a haystack! We'd better start searching before they even _think_ of separating!"

And the parents did just that; The Pickles, DeVilles, and the Finsters had the Goofs, Zimmeruskis, and Tucks follow them as they drove along the city in their search.

* * *

"Peter! It's us!" Tommy yelled as loud as he could.

"We're over here!" Lil yelled, "We're losted!"

Peter followed their voices until he found the toddlers. "Hey, guys!" He hugged them all after kneeling to their level, "What're you doing here without your parents?"

"We were on vacation!" Angelica told them, "That is, until _someone_ got the idea that we sneak away from our moms and dads." At " _someone_ ", she turned to her cousin with a glare.

"Hey! You could've stayed with our moms and dads if you wanted to!" Phil glared at the blonde.

"Shut it, DeVille!"

"Okay," He meekly obliged.

"We gotted on this train, and it started moving!" Chuckie continued to explain their situation, "And now, we don't even know where we are!"

"And this city is huge!" Lil added in.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down," Peter told them when they all started talking at once, "I'm on vacation too; You all can stay with me until we find your parents."

"Yay!" Lil cheered.

"Thanks Peter!" Chuckie smiled with joy.

"Just make sure…" Angelica was cut off.

"Wait, do you kids hear that?" Peter asked them.

"Hear what?" Kimi asked him with confusion.

"Some voices," He answered her, "They sound like… toddlers." He then cleared his throat. "Who's there?" **(A/N: Let's pretend that Peter can communicate with the said toddlers as well as the Rugrats, shall we?)**

* * *

"What'll we do now, Maxie?" Shenzi cried in despair, "I knew this would happen! We're losted! We're doomed! Doomed! Doomed, I tell ya! We'll never see our mommies and daddies again!" She sat on the dirty floor, and started sobbing at the thought of never seeing her daddy anymore; She had lived with him her whole life so far, and she couldn't imagine anything otherwise. She also hated the thought of never seeing her mommy again as well; She may not have known her that long, but she loved her with all her heart nonetheless.

She regretted her rejections of Felicia's attempts to hold her, and warm her up, and showing displeasure of Friar Tuck's affectionate gestures towards her sister. She felt so dirty and bratty doing all that. She just wasn't used to having a sibling and second parent, that's all! She wasn't used to receiving only half the attention that she received before. She just might now be another Santana!

Shenzi sobbed even harder at that thought. She couldn't be like Santana! She was a spoiled rotten meanie! She didn't want to be mean! She just had to adjust to her new life, that's all. It would still take a while, but she'd make it through.

"Don't you worry, Shenzi," Maxie tried to cheer her up, "We'll find them! We did before, and we will now!"

"How do you know that?" Shenzi suddenly glared, startling the buck-toothed baby. She slowly stood up, and crossed her arms. "How do you know that we'll find our mommies and daddies? We're in New Pork City! It's huge! It's biggerer than all our houses put together! Two times! We'll never find them!"

"Yes we will!" Maxie insisted.

"We're not, I tell ya!" Shenzi screamed, with tears of despair falling down her cheeks.

"We just have to stay here until somebody finds us."

"Stay here? No! Nuh-uh! No way! I'm hoppin' on a train, and finding my Daddy and Mommy myself! See ya!" Without another word, she hopped down on the tracks, and waited, arms crossed with Kitty to her chest.

"Shenzi, no!" Frankie protested, "That's where the train goes!"

"Ezactly!"

"You'll get hurted!" Maxie yelled to her.

"Get out of there!" Roxy yelled, "The train will crush you!"

Then to their horror, they saw lights in the tunnel that the child was facing away from; A train was coming her way! "SHENZI, NO!" Frankie screamed in terror, tears streaming down her cheeks; She tried to rescue her baby sister, but Maxie and Bobby held her back. They couldn't let her get hurt as well. Roxy was covering Matt's eyes, while looking away from the horrific scene. In a panic move, Santana dashed over, grabbed the younger girl, pulled her to safety before she could get hit, grabbed her cat when it fell on the track, and roughly set her on her feet with the group. **(A/N: I don't know what came over me, writing that whole scene. O,O)** "Shenzi!" Frankie sobbed, hugging Shenzi tightly after releasing herself from the boys' grips.

"What was that, you dumb baby?!" Santana exclaimed angrily, pushing the blonde away from the younger girl. "That train almost squashed you! Why did you not move?! I'm telling your daddy about this! Don't think I won't forget!"

"Guys, I, I'm…" Shenzi was about to apologize, when an unfamiliar, except to Maxie and the twins, young male voice cut her off.

"Who's there?" Maxie and the twins' heads snapped up in surprise. "Peter? Is that you?" Maxie exclaimed, "It's me, Maxie! We're over here!"

"Who?" Santana raised an eyebrow in confusion at the unfamiliar name.

"He's Peter Albany, King of the Confesy!" Maxie explained excitedly, "He's a good friend of mine, and Bobby and Roxy's!"

"Wha-what's a Confesy?" Shenzi asked him.

"Mmm, I'm not sure," Maxie shrugged.

"Max Goof? Is that you?" They heard Peter before seeing him, with the Rugrats close behind.

"Hi, Peter!" Maxie smiled, "We're on bacation!"

"But these dumb babies ruined it!" Santana barged in. Peter immediately saw Angelica in her. And now that he thought about it, all the tots reminded him of the Rugrats! Maxie was like their leader, even having a baby brother, who seemed equivalent to Dil, and the fact that Bobby and Roxy were twins was self-explanatory. The little blonde, badger girl looked like she had spunk, like Kimi. The grey-skinned, black-haired hyena girl looked timid; Mot to mention her purple bow made him think of Chuckie's glasses. She looked like she was just crying; She had tearstains on her cheeks, and her two-colored eyes were slightly bloodshot. "They just _had_ to sneak away from our moms and dads! Oh, and Shenzi almost let herself get crushed by a train!"

The Rugrats gasped in shock at her last sentence. Even Angelica. "Why would you do that?" Kimi asked them, not knowing who was who, besides from Maxie and the twins.

"I, I was trying to find my Mommy and Daddy," Shenzi said quietly, but still audibly, "I was going to get on a train, and find them myself, because Maxie said that we should stay here. I didn't like that. And now… I-I'll never see my Daddy again!" She started sobbing again, while hugging herself pitifully and sitting on the floor.

"Don't worry, sis," Frankie hugged her little sister in an attempt to comfort her, "We will so see our Daddy again; And Mommy too! We'll all see our mommies and daddies again! I know it!"

"If you want, Max, you and your friends can stay with us until we find your parents," Peter offered.

"Uh huh!" Tommy nodded.

"That'd be great!" Maxie smiled.

"We didn't know where to go," Roxy chimed in, "We're losted!"

"So was we!" Lil piped up.

"Now Peter, I'll induce you to my friends," Maxie started, "You know Bobby and Roxy Zimmerski," He mispronounced the twins' surname, "This is my little brother Matt," He gestured to the four-month-old still in his seat, "And Frankie and Shenzi Tuck. Their daddy is the one in the robe in "Robin Hood" with the aminals. You guys, this is Peter Albany, who I told you about."

"I'm Santana Goof!" The three-year-old barged in, "The prettiest girl in the whole world!"

"What?" Angelica raised an eyebrow.

"Which one?" Phil asked him, "That prince guy with the snake?"

"No!" Shenzi shook her head with a smile, suddenly feeling better, "Not that meanie! He runs that place with the charity box! And the pano!"

"He also has two mouses in his house," Frankie chimed in.

"Ohhh, you must mean Friar Tuck," Peter nodded, "I know him; Although I had no idea that he started a family," He smirked.

"He's the bestest daddy in the whole wild world!" Shenzi held her little arms out for emphasis.

"I'm Angelica Pickles!" Angelica suddenly introduced herself, interrupting Shenzi's fatherly-love fest, " _I'm_ the prettiest girl in the world!"

"I'm Tommy Pickles," Tommy introduced himself more calmly, "This is my baby brother Dil," He gestured to the four-month-old next to him.

"I'm Kimi Finster!" Kimi smiled, "And he's my big brother, Chuckie!" She gestured to the redhead.

"Heh, y-yeah," He timidly grinned.

"I'm Lil DeVille," The brunette girl introduced herself, "I'm the better twin."

"I'm Phil, and I'm betterer!" Phil claimed.

"Nuh-uh, Philip!"

"Ya-huh, Lillian!"

"Alright, alright," Peter gently nudged them away from each other before their fight could turn physical, "That's enough, you two."

"Where's your soo-weet at, Peter?" Frankie asked the teen.

"It's at the Plaza Hotel in midtown Manhattan," He explained, "Come on; I'll take you kids to my suite, where you all can warm up." **(A/N: Plaza Hotel; Sound familiar? ;))**

"Gee thanks," Shenzi timidly smiled.

* * *

As Peter and the babies rode in a bus to their destination, a thought of realization suddenly popped into Lil's mind. "You guys! I just remembered!" Her friends looked at her.

"What is it, Lil?" Chuckie asked her.

"They were in my dream!" Lil pointed to the new group of toddlers, "They all were! Every one of them!"

"Huh?" Shenzi looked over at them, "What're you guys talking about?"

"You guys were in this dream I had last night!" Lil exclaimed in excitement, "And we were in this same exact place! Kinda."

"You see, guys?" Kimi turned to them all back and forth, "I told you we'd make new friends!"

"And I told you all too!" Maxie turned to his friends.

"You both told your friends that you'll make new friends?" Peter smirked, "Huh, that's a funny coincidence."

"What's a coincence?" Shenzi asked him curiously.

"Well, first off, it's pronounced "coincidence"," He told her, as she nodded, "And it's where one thing happens, and a similar, if not the same, thing happens at the same time."

"Ohh," She nodded in understanding. "Then it's a co-coincence that Frankie looks like my daddy, although she met us just recently?"

"Y-yeah," He nodded.

"What do you mean recently?" Tommy curiously asked her.

"Well, Maxie's daddy had to go to Paris for something involving Reptar land," Shenzi began to explain, "And my daddy metted who is now my mommy, and we met Frankie in this eating place with giant babies." Tommy and his friends looked at each other in surprise; Her story sounded awfully familiar. "But my daddy also metted this mean, fox lady who wanted to be my mommy for something about Reptar Land, but I stopped the weddin' before it could end. At first, I wanted a princess for a mommy, though." Chuckie's eyes widened; Her adventure was just like his! "Anyway, and then my daddy married our mommy! Happy ending!" Just then, she noticed Tommy and his friends' shocked expressions. "What's wrong, guys?"

"Huh?" Tommy blinked to snap out of his trance, as did his friends. "It's just that… we all had an adventure just like that."

"You did?" Maxie's eyes widened, "Whoa, cool!"

"I was the flower girl at the wedding for Mr. Shenzi's Dad, and the fox lady," Santana gloated.

"I was the flower girl for Mr. Chuckie's Dad, and the cuckoo lady's wedding!" Angelica exclaimed in surprise.

"I was looking for a new mommy in Paris," Shenzi shortly explained timidly.

"I was looking for a new mommy in Paris!" Chuckie exclaimed with a surprised smile.

"Before we sawed the princess in the bulcano, we was in this gooey ride thing," Maxie told them.

"So was we!" Tommy smiled.

"This is so weird!" Frankie giggled.

"Is there anything you all don't have in common involving your adventures?" Peter smiled in amusement at them.

"Well, um…" Shenzi tried to think of something, "My, my first mommy loved plants, and flowers."

"Mine too!" Chuckie smiled.

"Hmm…" Shenzi tried to think of something else, when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Bobby and I love worms!" Roxy piped up.

"And dirt!" Bobby added.

"Us too!" Phil and Lil exclaimed simultaneously.

"Frankie is older than I am," Shenzi said.

"She is?" Chuckie asked her, "Kimi is younger than me."

"Well, that's something we don't have in common," Tommy shrugged, "What else?"

"Um, c-clowns scare me," Shenzi said.

"Me too!" Chuckie exclaimed, "And the guy on the oatmeal box!"

"Me too!" Shenzi's eyebrows raised up, "Um, hmm… my cat Kitty was a gift from my first mommy."

"Wawa was from my first mommy too!" Chuckie hugged his teddy bear for emphasis.

"My mommy and daddy give me everything I want and more," Santana chimed in with pride.

"Mine too!" Angelica smiled, "My favoritest food is cookies!"

"Same with me!"

' _Wow, this is weird,_ ' Peter thought to himself. He felt like he was in an alternate world, where the newcomers were the Rugrats. There were hardly any differences between the groups of toddlers! Although the one that reminded him of Chuckie was actually a little girl, she didn't wear glasses, and none of them were human. But other than that, though! The newcomers were like… counterparts! They mentioned having a friend home who was equivalent to Susie Carmichael!

After a while of discussing what the toddlers had in common, they arrived at their destination: The Plaza Hotel. "Okay kids, pile out," Peter gestured after stepping on the wet sidewalks, as the babies filed out of the bus, with Tommy and Maxie pushing their little brothers' seats. Peter helped them with the small set of stairs when they struggled.

"Ooh! It's so pretty-ful!" Roxy exclaimed in awe as the group stepped in the huge lobby. It was in gold, and light yellow shades, except for the red floor, and had festive decorations all around for the holidays. It looked a bit fancier than the Kimberly Hotel, where the babies were originally staying. There were bellhops pushing carts full of luggage for various guests. Appropriately, "Hark The Herald Angels Sing" was playing from various speakers on the ceiling.

"It's so big!" Shenzi remarked as she and all the babies gazed around them at the sights.

Peter led the kids to one of the elevators, where they all crowded in. He had to carry Matt and Dil for more room, while Tommy and Maxie held their seats. He pressed the button for the 4th floor, and after the elevator stopped at their destination, he led the kids to Suite 411, and took out his key card from his uniform pocket. "This place is neat so far!" Frankie remarked.

"Uh huh!" Kimi agreed.

Peter unlocked and opened the door, letting the toddlers in, to make sure that all of them would come in, and no one would get separated.

"Whoa!" Both set of twins' eyes widened upon seeing the sight before them, as Peter shut the door after all the babies were in. The "living room" had brown walls, and a green, carpeted floor with a tan and red rug, a white fridge, a light tan couch with a glass-topped coffee table, and a decorated fireplace with a red plaid stocking. There were two brown, hardwood chairs in front of the couch, with green two-toned, striped cushions. The coffee table had a small, red plaid cloth on the top. Opposite of the couch were large windows with ruched, cream-colored curtains.

"Wow!" Angelica's eyes widened.

"I wanna live here!" Santana remarked.

"You kids can explore if you want to," Peter told them, "Just be careful, okay?"

"We will!" Tommy promised as he, his old friends, and all of their new friends ran off to explore the suite.

But Shenzi wasn't in the mood; She merely sat on the floor by the coffee table silently. As her friends and the Rugrats toured the bedroom, Kimi noticed that one of them was left behind; She walked up, and sat next to her. "What's wrong, Shenzi?" She asked her.

"Huh?" Shenzi looked towards her, "Oh, I just, I just miss my daddy," She said quietly, but still audibly. "And my mommy too."

"Ah," Kimi nodded, "I miss mine too; But all our mommies and daddies will find us soon!" She assured her, "I just know it."

"Kimi's right," Peter nodded as he kneeled down in front of them, "If your father really is as great as you say he is to you, then he'll stop at nothing until he finds you and your sister. The same goes for your mother."

"… Y-you really think so?" Shenzi timidly stuttered.

"I know so," He patted her head.

"Hmm, I think some 'sploring will cheer you up," Kimi took Shenzi's hand, and stood her up, "Come on! We're seeing the sleeping room!"

"Okay," Shenzi smiled as she followed the Asian girl to the said room.

Peter smiled as he watched them go. He knew that Friar Tuck would risk life and limb for his family; He just knew it. He'll find his little girls soon; All of the parents will find their kids, Peter was very sure of it. And he was going to make sure that it'll happen.

* * *

 **(A/N: You know the disclaimer. Sorry I took so long to update! I had writer's block for the reunion, and the meeting for a long time, until last night, I came up with what you just read. I'm hoping it'll be a breeze from here on out. Although I doubt it...)**

* * *

 **Random Fact about BxB**

My favorite color combination is black and pink!


	7. Back Out in the Concrete Jungle

**(A/N: I was on a roll! :D Peter belongs to TheDisneyFan365. Enjoy! I hope...)**

* * *

 **Lost in Manhattan**

Ch. 6

* * *

"What'll we do with all this money, boss?"

"I already told you, blockhead! We're going to hide it in an abandoned building in the city until we figure out how to smuggle it without the cops seeing it. Anyone who stands in our way will get a bullet in their head."

"It's a great plan, boss! The cops won't suspect a thing!"

"I know."

* * *

The Rugrats and their new friends were still exploring the bedroom in Peter's suite. It had light brown walls with a flower print, the same green carpeting from the living room, a bedside table with a lamp, and a brown, queen-sized bed with white covers, brown pillows, and a green comforter. There was a reasonably-sized TV some ways in front of it with VHS tapes stacked on top of it.

"Shenzi, where did you go to?" Maxie asked his best friend, "I hadn't seen you for practically two minutes."

"I was feeling sad," She shrugged, "But Kimi cheered me up."

"Uh huh!" Kimi nodded, "So now, she's happy again!"

"Why were you sad?" Chuckie asked the black-clad girl.

"I, I miss my daddy," Shenzi shrugged, "But Kimi and your friend Peter said that he'll find Frankie and me soon. I hope…"

"He will, Shenzi," Tommy assured her, "All our mommies and daddies will find us; I just know it!"

"Now come on!" Lil gestured for Shenzi to follow, "We're gonna 'splore the potty room!"

As Shenzi followed her friends, new and old, she started feeling better about their situation, getting separated and whatnot. Sure, she still wanted her parents back, but she felt safer with, more or less, an adult with them, and her new friends.

One of her new friends that really made her feel intrigued was Chuckie. They just had so much in common! They both lost their first mommies at a very young age, they both acquired a new sister as well as a new mommy, they both each have a special toy from their first mommies, they're both scared of clowns, and the guy on the oatmeal box, and just about everything, and who knows what else!

If only she knew then that in the future, Chuckie would make a big impact on her life. And she would in his.

* * *

"Tommy!" Stu yelled as loud as he could as he drove along the streets. All the windows in the car were down, so the parents' voices would be as clear as they can be.

"Dil!"

"Phil!"

"Lil!"

"Angelica!"

"Chuckie!"

"Kimi!"

In the car directly behind them, the Goofs, Zimmeruskis, and Tucks were following their lead. "Maxie!"

"Matt!"

"Shenzi!"

"Frankie!"

"Bobby!"

"Roxy!"

"Santana!"

People were staring at them from their vehicles, and from the sidewalks the whole time, but they ignored them; Their children were much more important than strangers. After a while, they all met up in the Empire State Building, in an non-crowded area. "Man," Betty slumped in a chair, "We've been searching for hours, and nothing! It could take days to find them!"

"We can't give up, though," Kira shook her head, "We'll find them; We did before, we will now."

"What do you mean before?" Gigi asked her with curiosity. So the Pickles, DeVilles, and Finsters explained how their children always wandered off on their own during trips like this. Kira didn't mention the Las Vegas incident, due to the fact that she was in Paris at the time. They were surprised to hear that the Goofs, Zimmeruskis, and Tucks had the same issues with their own kids.

"But this is the biggest city on Earth! The concrete jungle!" Kellie pointed out, "Like Betty said, it'll take days for us to find them!"

Felicia filled up with despair as she listened to them; She was beginning to lose a small bit of hope, but not enough to throw in the towel. She didn't want to mention this out loud, so as to not risk any of the others following her lead. Felicia looked at the chairs, and saw her husband slumped on one of the seats, looking despondent; He looked like he lost more hope than she did. She sat next to him, and rested her cheeks in her hands, with fresh tears threatening to spill, as she stopped listening to the others. "I hope they're okay," She whispered more to herself.

"What if we split up?" Stu's voice made her and Friar Tuck's heads snap up.

"That's genius!" Kellie exclaimed, "If we split up, we'll cover a lot more ground in much shorter time! You're a genius, Pickles!"

"But how could we split up?" Drew asked them, "We only have two cars between us."

"Yeah, you're right," Goofy nodded.

"What about buses? And cabs?" Stu shrugged.

"That's brilliant, Stu!" Didi smiled, "Two of us will take the cars, while the rest of us use the public transportation!"

"Let's do it!" Betty decided.

* * *

"Okay, you all can sleep in my bed, while I sleep on the couch, okay?" Peter offered.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked him.

"We don't want to take your bed away from you," Maxie added.

"Nah, it's fine," Peter assured them, "You need it more than I do. Just don't push, shove, or fight in any way."

"Okay!" They all agreed.

When no one was looking, Shenzi walked up to the window, and pulled the curtain aside to gaze at the world outside. "Good night, Daddy, Mommy," She sadly whispered more to herself, before joining the rest of the kids.

Little did she know, Frankie was doing the same thing at the window. "Good night Mommy, Daddy."

That night, they all crowded on the bed. The Rugrats were on the side with the headboard, while the "newcomers" were opposite of them; Tommy was opposite of Maxie, Dil was of Matt, Phil of Bobby, Lil of Roxy, Angelica of Santana, Kimi of Frankie, and Chuckie of Shenzi. Peter had brought more pillows in the bedroom after all of them were used up. Their pajamas were in their Kimberly Hotel suite, so they had to sleep in their day clothes.

After a few minutes, all the kids were fast asleep; Except Shenzi. The song she heard from the lobby was playing in her head. It reminded her of the music she heard in her daddy's workplace, so it made her think of him. It only made her miss him even more. She blinked her tears away, and tried to fall asleep; She was successful after a few minutes.

* * *

Back at the Kimberly Hotel, the parents met in the Goofs, Zimmeruskis, and Tucks' suite. "Any luck?" Betty asked them, and they all shook their heads. "Yeah, me neither."

"Well, there's no sense in continuing when we can barely keep our eyes open," Kellie remarked upon seeing everyone in exhausted states, "Let's get some shut-eye. We'll start our search again in the morning. G'night!" The Pickles, DeVilles, and Finsters went back to their own suite to do just that.

When the rest of the parents were getting ready to sleep, Friar Tuck gazed out at the city from one of the windows. The thought of his little girls lost in that enormous city terrified him. They were barely even three years old! They couldn't defend themselves! He just hoped that they were still with the Goofs and Zimmeruskis' kids. "Good night, Shenzi, Frankie," He whispered to himself, before he joined the others.

Little did he know, Felicia was doing the same thing at the living room window. "Good night, Frankie, Shenzi."

* * *

The next morning, the kids woke up to the sun shining outside the window behind the curtains. When they heard shuffling, they looked and saw that Shenzi was squirming, as if she was having a bad dream. Instinctively, Chuckie quickly crawled over, and started shaking her shoulders. "Hey Shenzi, wake up! You're only dreamin'!" But before he could stop her after letting go, she fell and hit her head on the floor!

Her screams and cries made Peter come rushing in the room. "What happened?"

"I was trying to wake her up, and she falled, and I couldn't catch her," Chuckie hastily explained, as Peter checked on the two-year-old girl.

"It doesn't look serious," He concluded as she calmed down, "It'll just be sore for a while. I'll see if there are any substitutes for an ice pack in the fridge." He stood up and walked in the kitchen, as the rest of the kids carefully jumped on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Maxie asked his best friend.

"I guess," Shenzi shrugged, "My head hurts, though."

After a few minutes, Peter came back with a small bag of ice, and the red plaid cloth from the coffee table. He wrapped the ice in the cloth, and gently laid it on Shenzi's head after she indicated where it was hurt. "Okay, this should help; I know it's cold, but it'll help you."

"Th-thanks," She smiled timidly, as she held the ice to her head.

"No problem," He smiled back at her. "While you keep that on, I'll try to think of what we should do from here on, okay? Just yell if you need me." After the kids nodded, he walked in the living room, and sat on the couch to think.

"How does the ice help your head?" Roxy asked Shenzi.

"Hmm, I'm not really sure," She admitted, "But if Peter says it'll help, then it'll help."

"You're right!" Tommy nodded, "Peter knows everything! You guys can trust him," He looked to their new friends.

"I know we can," Maxie nodded, "Bobby, Roxy, and I know him already, so we already trust him."

Shenzi smiled as she listened to them; She winced when a small bit of pain seared in her head, where the ice was still held to.

"Is your head still hurting?" Chuckie asked her.

"Kind of," She shrugged.

"I feel like it's my fault you got hurted," He hesitantly admitted.

"What? No it's not!" Shenzi insisted, "I was the one who falled."

"Yeah, but I was shaking you before you falled," Chuckie told her, "So I feel like I maked you fall."

"You didn't make her fall, Chuckie," Kimi assured him, "I sawed what happened, and it wasn't your fault. She was just moving too much."

"Y-yeah," Shenzi nodded, "You see? I tolded you it wasn't your fault."

Just then, Peter walked back in. "Okay kids, I think the best thing to do is just drive around the city until we either find your parents, or someone who could help us find them. But we all have to stay together, okay? It'd be much harder for your parents to find you if you're scattered all around the city."

"Okay!" They all agreed.

When they all walked through the lobby, Shenzi heard "Hark The Herald Angels Sing" playing again. "Thi-this song reminds me of my daddy," She said quietly, although she was still heard.

"Does it?" Peter looked down at her, and she nodded, with Kitty clung to her chest. "I can see that, honestly," He nodded.

Once they were outside, they waited for a bus to come. Peter didn't want to make a limo chauffeur to drive aimlessly around the city, so they decided to use public transportation. As they waited, they looked at their surroundings for any of the parents, or a police officer, or anyone who would help. As they finally boarded a bus, the kids were instructed to watch outside the windows for any signs of help, and they did just that.

After around an hour, the kids were beginning to lose hope. Shenzi didn't look like she was trying anymore; She just gazed out her window with a depressed demeanor. "You having any luck, Shenzi?" Chuckie asked from his seat across from hers.

"N-no," She shook her head, "Does he even know I'm gone?"

"I'm sure he does, Shenzi," Peter assured her, "I bet that he's doing everything in his willpower to find you and your sister. The same goes for all of you kids' parents. They'd never abandon you; Any of you."

With a boost of confidence, Shenzi continued looking, now staying even more focused on finding her and Frankie's parents.

Eventually when they were in the southwestern area, they were starting to get hungry, so Peter requested to stop at McDonald's on Broadway St. for a quick meal to eat during their search. **(A/N: I don't eat there, personally, but I have before.)** "How are your nuggets, Shenzi?" He asked the black-clad two-year-old girl when she wasn't eating as quickly as the others were.

"They're yummy," She smiled sadly, before taking a small bite out of one.

"What's wrong?"

Shenzi swallowed her bite before responding. "I, I just still miss my daddy, and my mommy too."

"Ah," Peter nodded, "Well don't worry, we'll find them soon. I know it." And with that, the child continued searching while still eating.

* * *

The next morning at the Kimberly Hotel, all the parents woke up, and regrouped in the lobby as they planned to. "Okay everyone, we have to try even harder to find the pups!" Betty ordered, "They could be anywhere in this entire city! We can only hope that they're all together! Now, SPLIT UP!"

And they did just that; Stu and Goofy took the cars, while Didi, Drew, Charlotte, Gigi, George, Tomie, the DeVilles, the Finsters, the Zimmeruskis, and the Tucks used public transportation in their searches. They had explained their situation to any confused chauffeurs, so they could drive anywhere in the area. They did respect the drivers' desire to watch the road and any pedestrians in general for safety.

As they drove or rode along the bustling streets, they kept sharp eyes out for their children. Stu and Goofy almost ran several red lights and stop signs due to not paying that much attention to the streets themselves. Luckily they were never stopped by any police officers, although they wished they had been; They would've been a big help in their searches.

After a while, they all met up back at the Empire State Building. "Well folks, I think it's time to move to another area in this jungle," Betty announced, "It doesn't look like the pups are in this one."

So they all moved to the southeastern area of the city, where their search continued.

* * *

"Do you think anybody suspects, boss?"

"Of course not, you moron! No one ever enters abandoned buildings!"

"Yeah, you're right."

"I'm always right."

* * *

 **(A/N: Don't worry, the action will start soon! You know the disclaimer.)**

* * *

 **Random Fact about BxB**

I listen to Christmas songs year-round, but mostly around the holidays. Truthfully, they've helped me with writing this story so far.


	8. It's Party Time!

**Lost in Manhattan**

Ch. 7

* * *

"Any luck, you guys?" Lil asked all of the toddlers in the bus, and Peter as well. But they all had "no" for an answer. "Me neither," She shook her head, before turning back to her window in the bus.

Chuckie looked towards the seat across from his when he heard sniffling; He was surprised to see Shenzi crying in her tiny hands. He walked across the aisle, wobbling a bit from the bus' movements, and jumped up on her seat. "You okay?"

"N-no," She shook her head, "I'm thinking of giving up; My daddy doesn't want me no more, I just know it!"

"Don't say that!" Chuckie told her, as he hugged her, so she cried in his cold snowsuit. "All our moms and dads will find us! I know so! Peter knows, so I know!"

"But how?" She snapped her head up, revealing her tear-stained cheeks, "How can he know that they will? It's not like he can see in two places at once, unless one place is on the TB!"

"Because he knows your dad!" Chuckie reminded her, "He knows what he's like! And because I sawed the movie, I know too! He will not forget about you! Or your sister! And your mom won't either!"

Shenzi let herself regain her composure before speaking. "Y-you really think so, Ch-Chuckie?" She sniffled, while wiping her eyes.

"I do," He nodded, "Now why don't you pull yourself together, and keep looking?"

"I'll do it!" Shenzi agreed with a confident smile; She focused on outside her window again, as Chuckie walked back to his seat, and repeated her actions.

But after a while, they were all starting to get tired. Just as Peter was going to ask the bus driver to head back to the Plaza hotel, he saw something… interesting in a big toy store. After he requested the driver to stop where they weren't seen, he led the kids out. "Where are we?" Chuckie wondered aloud.

"It's kinda scary," Shenzi remarked.

"Don't worry kids, we're alright," Peter assured them, "I just saw something in a toy store on this street."

"Toy store?" Angelica and Santana's eyes lit up at those two words used together.

"We're not buying anything here," Peter told them, to the three-year-olds' disappointment, "Two guys are robbing the store," He said quietly, but audibly enough for them to hear.

"What does robbing mean?" Phil asked him.

"It means they're taking something that is not theirs without the store owners knowing it," Peter explained to all of them.

"They can't do that!" Tommy glared.

"Yeah!" Maxie agreed, "Let's stop them!"

He and Tommy went to do just that, but they were stopped. "Wait! They might be dangerous," Peter warned them, "You kids let me handle them; You all hide until I come get you." He then smiled with a bit of excitement. "I saw this in a movie once; I've always wanted to do this. You all wait here." After setting a seesaw trap with a large plank of wood, and a paint bucket, he sneaked up, a camera in hand, and knocked on the large window.

This caught the robbers' attention. "Hey, it's a kid!" The one who looked like the leader exclaimed with anger. Just then, Peter snapped a clear photo of them, with piles of stolen money in their greedy hands. "He took our picture!"

"How does my hair look?" The robber who looked like the dumb one wondered aloud. Without another word, Peter grabbed a decently-sized rock stashed in his pocket, and threw it at the window. The shattering glass scattered, as the store's alarm started blaring, to the robbers' fear. The toddlers watched in awe from their place at the street corner. Matt and Dil were about to start crying from the loud alarm, but their respective brothers stopped them before they could make any loud noises.

On cue, the leader obliviously stepped on one side of the plank when Peter made a run for it. "Go! Go! Go!" He yelled to the toddlers, quickly grabbing Matt and Dil, as the rest hastily followed him. Tommy and Maxie were carrying their respective baby brothers' seats. Peter led the kids to an abandoned building, a.k.a the robbers' hangout. He had stopped when he saw mounds and mounds of money inside.

"Whoa!" Phil exclaimed upon seeing it.

"There's gotta be at least a bazillion papers in there!" Bobby remarked.

"What is it?" Lil wondered aloud.

"That's money," Peter told them, "It's how your parents get things for you, such as toys, clothes, diapers, etcetera. And this must be where those two guys hid their stash."

"What'll we do?" Chuckie asked him fearfully.

"… I got it!" Peter came up with an idea, "Come on, kids." He led the expanded group of toddlers inside the building.

"Uh, you sure we should be here?" Shenzi nervously said, "What if those two guys come back?"

"That's what I'm counting on," Peter told her, "You all just keep out of harm's way, alright? Don't do anything stupid. I don't want any of you to get hurt in any way." And with that, he started formulating his plan. As Angelica, Santana, and both sets of twins tried to sneak a peek, Chuckie and Shenzi were nervously watching the door, expecting those two scary guys to come bursting in any second.

"Chuckie," She turned to the redhead, "… I'm scared."

"Me too," He admitted, "But… we'll be okay. Peter will protect us." Knowing just what to do for her, he pulled the slightly younger girl in a comforting embrace. It worked on him with Tommy, and since he and Shenzi had so much in common, he hoped that it worked on her too. "And… I'll protect you."

"Thanks Chuckie," She smiled timidly, "I'll protect you too."

Chuckie let a smile grow on his own face. He was now more determined than ever to find their families. He didn't want to think of this sweet little girl without hers; It was heart-wrenching.

After a while, Peter completed his plan; And with the kids' help, he set up a bunch of booby traps all over the building, so they'd come out where police would find and arrest them. And he had one planned, involving his sword, Erebus. Soon, when Peter heard footsteps, he looked from the small porch, and saw the robbers heading their way. "Okay kids, they're coming," He whispered to the toddlers, who were standing all around him. "Get ready for Operation: Home Alone."

"Operation what?" Shenzi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'll explain later," Peter quickly told her, "Let's get in our positions." And they all did just that.

* * *

Meanwhile, the groups of parents had searched the entire southeastern area of Manhattan, but found not even a trace of the children. They met up back at the Kimberly Hotel, only to tell each other that they found nothing. Not even from the authorities. Before searching, they all had called the police to report the kids missing, hoping to quicken the expedition. The cops had begun a search party all over the city, with the parents assisting.

The parents' hopes were belittling as they were constantly having no luck in their mission. "Where on earth could they be?" Stu remarked, "We probably searched this entire city, and nothing! Who's to say they're still _in_ this city?"

"Hey, keep your chin up, Pickles!" Betty ordered, "We'll find them; The cops are searching too, so it'll go a lot faster! I know it!"

"But Stu's right," Felicia stood up, "Who _is_ to say that they're still in Manhattan? They could be anywhere in this whole _country_ by now!" She slumped back in her seat, her face in her hands with despair.

"Well _I_ say," Kellie stood up, "Who's to say that we're just going to throw in the towel? Nobody, that's who! As Kira said earlier, we've found the kids when they got lost before, and we will now! We're going to keep looking until we find them, even if it kills us! Now, SPLIT UP!"

With a confidence boost, the parents did just that after turning on walkie-talkies that Kellie handed out; Once again, Stu and Goofy took their cars, while the rest used public transportation.

* * *

At a nearby area, Peter and the kids were preparing for the robbers to come. Shenzi and Chuckie were still nervous, but their friends vowed to protect them and each other, and the two vowed to do the same. She and Tommy were staying outside for the robbers to chase after her and into the trap; She was off of the stairs, and on the sidewalk.

"Hey, there's the kid!" The leader shouted when he saw Peter in the window, "He's got a bunch of babies with him! You go on the front, I'll go around the back!" He and his lackey ran up to the building in opposite directions.

As Tommy made his escape, Shenzi tried to follow him, but she was stalled by the slick, icy concrete; Before she could hit the porch, the lackey grabbed her ankle! "Ha! I got one! I got 'er, Barry!"

"Tommy!" She yelled in fear, as she gripped on the railing. The bald baby looked back, and saw his partner in danger. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a decently-sized spider crawling on the porch. With a determined glare and a glance back at Shenzi and the robber, he grabbed the spider, and quickly threw it on the robber's face. **(A/N: Just think of the expression Tommy had just before he saved Chuckie during the first fantasy in the first movie.)**

As the robber screamed in a feminine-like way, Tommy grabbed the girl's hand, and pulled her up. "Come on, Shenzi!" The two hastily ran into the building, hand in hand.

 **(A/N: There'll be some "Home Alone-esque" violence after this. I'll say when it ends.)**

"Th-thanks for that," She smiled and panted from the adrenaline.

"You're welcome," He smiled back.

"What happened?" Peter asked them.

"One of the robbers almost gotted me!" Shenzi exclaimed, before smiling, "But Tommy used a spider to rescue me!"

"That was very brave of you, Tommy," Peter smiled at the one-year-old, before turning to the black-haired girl. "Are you okay, Shenzi?"

"I'm alright," She nodded, "Let's trap some meanies!"

Peter and the babies went immediately to work when they heard the back door open. On cue, they heard screaming from the leader, apparently named Barry, from the door. Peter had set up a flamethrower to be set off when the door was opened. They heard running footsteps outside, before they heard slight sizzling.

"Barry! I'm comin' in!" They heard the lackey yell from the front door. Peter had left no traps at the door to lessen the robber's suspicions. But right in front of the stairs, he slipped on a bunch of little toy cars, and landed on a bunch of sharp ornaments! "AAAA! GYAAA!" He yelled in pain, "I'm gonna kill those kids!" The toddlers stifled laughter as they followed Peter up the stairs. They were surprised at the lack of fear in their systems; All they felt was excitement, and adrenaline.

Peter then let his one plan fall into action: He set Erebus on the floor, unattended; He was hoping that one of the robbers would try to grab it. Because he knew what would happen if they did. After sending the tots to the upper level on a ladder, he hid and watched the sword. And sure enough, the leader Barry spotted it, luckily not seeing its owner. "Aha!" He smiled evilly, "Come to Papa!" But when he grabbed the hand single-handedly, that hand was suddenly burnt! "AAAAAAHHH!" He shouted with pain, as he dropped the sword, and dashed outside, where he dunked his singed hand in the snow. He then ran back inside, now burning with fury. "Where are you, you little creeps?!"

Peter calmly came out of hiding, and stepped some ways up the ladder after grabbing Erebus effortlessly. "Don't you know that babies and a teen always win against two idiots?" He taunted, before climbing the rest of the way up to the next level.

"They're upstairs, Harvey!" Barry shouted to his lackey; The two ran to the stairs, avoiding the cars, and now broken ornaments scattered on the floor. But before Harvey could go up the stairs, Barry stopped him. "Wait! Haven't you seen the movie "Home Alone"?"

"… No." Harvey dumbly answered.

Barry rolled his eyes. "Watch this." He then went into action. "Let's get 'em!" He then started loudly stepping in place. Peter then threw a paint can he had hanging from the ceiling down to them, and it completely missed. "Ow!" He yelled in fake pain to fool them, "That hit me right in the mouth, Harvey!"

His lackey finally caught on. "Don't worry, Barry; I'll get 'em!" He then stepped in place, like Barry did, before Peter threw another paint can down, missing again. "Right in the schnoz!" He yelled in fake pain, "Let's get them!" He said quietly, before they started going up. But just then, Peter and the tots threw down a metal bar hanging from the ceiling right at them. "Oops." The bar sent them flying back down to the floor, narrowly missing the cars and ornaments.

"Yes!" Peter cheered quietly, along with Angelica and Santana, before they ran to another area in the building. Upon seeing that they were gone, the robbers ran back up the stairs after them, avoiding the cars and ornaments. He quickly pushed the ladder down as the robbers were close behind them. "Come on!" He hastily whispered to them, as he and the kids ran up another set of stairs, save for Frankie and Kimi, who were holding a long piece of sturdy string; They simply hid under them at opposite ends for the next trap.

Barry and Harvey ran up the stairs, where they had Peter and the tots "cornered." "We've got you kiddies now," Harvey smiled evilly.

But then, Peter swiftly pulled Erebus out of its pouch, to the robbers' fear; Especially Barry's. "Stay back, kids!" He told the toddlers, before he started swiping the sword at the robbers, who started backing away slowly, not falling on the stairs. But just then, Kimi and Frankie tugged at the string with as hard of a grip as they could manage; The robbers, tripped on the string, almost making the "counterparts" drop it, and fell down the hole that the ladder was at. After sharing a high-five, Frankie and Kimi ran up to join the others.

Peter led the kids to the downstairs area for their next hit; But before they could do anything, Barry grabbed Chuckie! "I got one, Harvey!" After watching in horror, Shenzi glared in determination as she ran back up to the next floor. From the hole, and with a battle scream, she jumped down on Barry's shoulders, and started tugging on his head and face! "Hey! Get off of me, you little brat!" Barry dropped Chuckie as he tried to get the girl off. Before he could hurt her, she jumped down on the floor, and joined the others, along with the redhead.

After all the traps had gone off (One included a tool chest, pushed by Matt and Dil with their brothers' help), Peter ran out of the building, carrying Matt and Dil, as the toddlers quickly followed him; They all ran to Central Park, with the robbers chasing after them. Peter was able to stop shortly enough at a payphone to quickly call the police, telling them to look for fireworks, before they continued running. A scream from Lil made them screech to a stop; She had slipped, and fallen face-up on the ice! As Peter and the kids came to her aid, the robbers caught up with them. "Well, well, well," Barry smiled evilly, "How do you like the ice, little girly?" He then grabbed Peter harshly by the shoulders, as Harvey roughly grabbed the kids. "Let's go for a little stroll in the park, shall we?"

Once they were in Central Park, Peter and the kids' hearts stopped when Barry pulled out a handgun, and pointed it to the teen's head. In a panic, Peter came up with a distraction. "Uh oh! There's a cop!" When the robbers looked back, the teen grabbed the kids, and made a run for it, before he was out of their sights. Relieved that he had kept bagged-up fireworks (carefully!) in his pockets for emergencies, he took some out, along with a match, and lit them up. "Go! Go! Go! Go!" He shouted to the toddlers, hastily escorting them to safety before the fireworks went off.

Soon enough, the police came.

 **(A/N: Okay, the violence time is up now. I know that some, if not most, of the traps are actually from the first movie, but I don't care; I wanted to add them in. XD I know they're pretty much exactly like the traps in the movies, but I did say that there'll be elements from them. And you like the robbers' names? I wrote that part while listening to "What a Wonderful World" by Joseph William Morgan ft. Shadow Royale. It's creepy-sounding. O,O)**

"Good work, kids!" Peter exchanged high-fives with all the toddlers, including Matt and Dil, as the robbers were escorted in a police car in handcuffs. "You all make a great team."

"But _I_ was the bestest," Angelica and Santana gloated at the same time.

"Nobody was "the best" at it," Peter told them, "Everybody was equally great."

"Yay!" Kimi cheered.

"So, what should we do now?" Frankie wondered aloud.

"We'll get back to the midtown area," Peter said as they walked along the streets.

"Wait!" One of the officers made them stop. "One of us can drive you and your little friends to midtown if you'd like."

"That'd be great," Peter smiled; He and the kids piled in one police car; He sat shotgun with Matt and Dil in his lap, while the tots squeezed in the back. "You can drop us off at Rockefeller Center."

And the officer did just that, while driving carefully due to the lack of baby seats; After they arrived, Peter and the kids filed out, before the officer drove off after the teen assured him that they'll be alright. "Well, I don't think any buses will be coming this way for a while, so why don't we look at the tree while we wait?"

"Okay!" They all agreed, and they walked up to the largest Christmas tree in the country.

"Hey! We sawed this tree two yesterdays ago!" Roxy suddenly realized.

"Yeah!" Shenzi nodded when she remembered as well.

"Did you?" Peter looked down at them.

"You did?" Kimi turned to the orange-haired girl in surprise, "We didn't."

"How was it in the daytime? If you saw it then." Peter asked her.

"It was so pretty-ful!" Roxy exclaimed.

"I bet it was," He smiled. Before he could say anything else, they heard two familiar voices.

"Guys, we found them!"

"They're at Rocky-feller Center!"

* * *

 **(A/N: Dun, dun, dun! You know the disclaimer. Sorry about all the random author's notes. I just hope that Peter was in-character in this chapter.)**

* * *

 **Random Fact about BxB**

Gummies are my favorite kind of candy!


	9. It's Party Time! Again!

**Lost in Manhattan**

Ch. 8

* * *

Stu and Goofy stopped their cars at an area with no traffic in midtown to discuss where else to look. They felt like they had turned the city upside down, trying desperately to find the kids, but to no avail. They hastily looked back when they heard a cop car drive up, but their hopes diminished when it seemed to miss them. "I dunno what to do now," Stu remarked in his walkie-talkie, for the others to hear. "We've searched this whole city inside and out, and yet, we found nothing. I'm thinking that we'll just have to search the rest of the country."

"Wait a minute," Goofy cut him off, "Isn't that Peter Albany over there?" He gestured to Rockefeller Center nearby, where he thought he saw the said teen standing.

Stu looked, and immediately recognized who Goofy referred to. "It is!" He hastily jumped out of the car, "He can help us find the kids!" With Goofy following, he ran up to Rockefeller Center; But before he could say anything, he saw just who were with Peter: The kids! All of them! "Guys, we found them!" He yelled excitedly in the walkie-talkie.

"They're at Rocky-feller center!" Goofy told them with an equally-excited tone.

* * *

The familiar voices made Peter and the kids hastily look back; Joy filled their systems as Stu and Goofy ran up to them as fast as they could. Tommy, Chuckie (who had Dil on his shoulders), Phil, Lil, and Angelica ran up to Stu, while Maxie, Shenzi (who had Matt on her shoulders), Bobby, Roxy, and Santana ran up to Goofy. "Thank goodness you kids are safe!" Stu exclaimed with joy as he hugged his kids, and his friends'.

"We were so worried about you!" Goofy told his friends' kids, and his own. Stu quickly pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"Meet us at the Kimberly Hotel!" He told the other parents, before sticking it back in his pocket. "Let's get you all home." He picked up Tommy and Dil, before turning to Peter. "Thanks for taking care of the kids, Peter."

"Uh huh!" Goofy agreed, "We owe ya one!"

"You don't owe me anything," Peter shook his head, "I was happy to do it. Now, go ahead and take these kids back to your hotel; They're pretty tired. I'll head back to mine."

"Alright," Stu nodded, as the teen headed for the sidewalk to wait for a cab. "Thanks again!" After a cab drove off with Peter, Stu and Goofy turned to each other. "Now, let's get back to ours." And they did just that, at a very quick pace, knowing that the other parents didn't want to wait much longer.

When they had heard the good news, they had various, but very positive reactions. Betty and Kellie had let out loud shouts of joy, scaring the drivers of the buses they were in. Didi and Gigi almost cried tears of happiness. Paul and Howard let out small, but happy cheers; They were never ones to be loud. Charlotte and Drew hugged each other in happiness, and Tomie and George repeated their actions. Felicia and Kira cheered in decent volumes with tears of joy in their eyes. Chaz let out a loud cheer on the bus he was in, not caring that the driver was irritated. Friar Tuck felt like he was going to faint.

In a short amount of time, Stu and Goofy finally arrived at the Kimberly Hotel; In the lobby, all the parents were waiting somewhat patiently. Or, _almost_ all of them. The bus that Friar Tuck was in became trapped in heavy, sudden traffic, so he wasn't at the hotel yet. The same was happening to Felicia, due to the fact that they were in the same bus. As the kids were happily reunited with their parents, Shenzi and Frankie searched for theirs in the crowd; To their despair, they didn't see them. They walked away from the crowd, and slumped down on the floor behind the fish tank, with their tiny hands on their cheeks.

From the happy reunion, Chuckie and Kimi saw the two sad stepsisters from their places in Chaz and Kira's arms, respectively. "What's wrong, little guy?" Chaz asked his son upon noticing his demeanor. He and Kira saw the two little girls when their children pointed over to them.

"Oh," Kira frowned with sympathy. "Their parents must not be here yet." She and Chaz walked up to them, and knelt to their level, getting their attention. "Don't worry, girls; Your mommy and daddy will be here soon." Chuckie slid down from his father's arms, and hugged the black-clad girl. Chaz and Kira smiled at his sweet gesture. After they separated, Chuckie crawled back in Chaz's embrace, dearly missing it while they were lost. Shenzi let a tear fall down her cheek, as Frankie gazed at her hands in her lap, staying silent with depression. But that depression was going to diminish in 3… 2… 1…

"Oh, we're so sorry we're late!" A familiar, female voice yell out. Shenzi and Frankie's heads snapped up, and wide smiles grew on their faces when they saw: Their parents! They hastily stood up, and started running as fast as their legs could carry them. "There was a traffic jam where…" Felicia was cut off when she saw their little girls running up to them. Before the children jumped in their arms, they noticed that Shenzi's eyes were glistening from the lobby lights a bit more than Frankie's were, and were briefly wondering why that was.

When she jumped in Friar Tuck's arms, he realized why: That glistening was tears! Shenzi started crying hard in his chest, and just couldn't stop. "You're okay, sweetheart, Daddy's here," He tried to sooth her. Chuckie smiled as he watched the heartwarming scene.

But for the black-haired child, the joy was just too overwhelming; She felt completely safe once again, and she could sleep peacefully at night again. Although after a minute, she was able to regain her composure; She wiped her hands, and smiled wide with joy at her daddy, whom she had initially thought she would never see again. She then said something that she had been wanting to say ever since they were still flying to the city: "I, I love you, Daddy!"

Felicia gasped and whipped around to face them upon hearing her. "Oh, Shenzi!" With Frankie in one arm, she ran over, and hugged her youngest with the other. When Shenzi gazed up at her mother, she recalled a promise she made to herself: If they ever found their families, then she would show more love and appreciation to Felicia than she did before.

"M-Mommy!" She smiled up at her.

"Mommy's here, baby," Felicia stroked her dark hair. Her heart swelled when the child reached over to her with one hand in desire; She never did that before! "Y-you want to… trade?" She asked her husband, nodding towards their oldest.

"Sure," He smiled, and they did just that; He took Frankie, while his wife held Shenzi.

She expected her to start squirming like she always did, but she stayed still. She even had her little arms around her neck in an embrace. Just then, the child looked up at her. "I love you, Mommy," She smiled.

Felicia smiled with joy, as she held her closer. "I love you too, babygirl." She then turned to her husband. "It looks like that phase is gone for good."

"Yep," Friar Tuck nodded in agreement, as Frankie smiled at them.

"Boy, we all made a great team!" Betty remarked, unintentionally interrupting the sweet moment, "Look at how much ground we covered! We almost toured the whole entire city! And Goof and Pickles found the pups! Let's have a shindig to celebrate! All of us are invited!"

* * *

And they did just that! All of the families gathered in the Pickles, DeVilles, and Finsters' suite to celebrate Christmas, and more importantly, having their children back. Everyone was dressed nicely, but Christmas-like, for the party.

Tommy was wearing a blue polo t-shirt, a darker blue bowtie, a purple vest, and his diaper. Dil was wearing a brown, tuxedo-like onesie. Phil and Lil were clad in matching, two-toned blue outfits, Phil's consisting of shorts, a t-shirt, and his shoes, while Lil wore a dress, her pink bow, and her pink shoes. Angelica was in a light green-ish blue dress with a tuxedo-like front, green-ish blue shoes, and matching bows in her hair. Kimi was wearing a pink-patterned t-shirt, her yellow cat dress, and her purple cowgirl boots. Chuckie was in an emerald green suit with a white dress shirt, an orange tie, his red sneakers and yellow socks. His red hair was left wild.

Maxie was wearing a red polo t-shirt, a darker red vest, a matching bowtie, and his diaper. Matt was wearing a black, footed, long-sleeved onesie with a tuxedo design on the front. Bobby and Roxy were in matching white and dark blue outfits; Bobby's consisted of a white dress shirt, black and turquoise shoes, and a matching dark blue hoodie and pair of sweatpants with white stars on them. Roxy was wearing a blue dress, a white cardigan sweater, black ballet flats, white leg-warmers, a white bracelet on one wrist, and her blue bow. Santana was wearing a pink, short/puff-sleeved dress with white Christmas trees all over it, pink bow shoes, her white and pink heart socks, and pink and white bow. Frankie was in a black, legless one-piece that humorously said "I'm the best Christmas gift ever!" on the front in red, white, and green letters, a green Santa and snowflakes printed skirt, green and white horizontally-striped leggings, white ponytail band bows in her hair, and red boots. Shenzi was wearing a black and red, long-sleeved, Christmas party dress with black sparkled tights, green Mary-Jane sequin ballet flats, and her purple ribbon.

After presents were opened (Shenzi already knew which ones were hers), the kids were running around and playing with each other in the suite. Expectedly, the parents didn't want to let go of their children, but ultimately decided to let them play and have fun with each other, and their new friends. Although they kept the door and windows firmly locked for safety measures. Peter was able to attend the party as well.

When the parents saw them in the living room, Shenzi was gazing out the window by herself, admiring the falling snow outside, while the rest of the kids, sans Angelica and Santana, were huddled together. They could practically see mischief radiating from them; They were up to something. The two three-year-olds were playing with their respective Cynthia dolls, and their new Cynthia toys for them.

"Okay," Chuckie whispered with a nod of agreement. The group turned to the oblivious two-year-old, with looks of mischievous intent on their faces.

"GET HER!" Phil and Lil shouted, pointing at Shenzi after she looked back at them. With a scream, she made a run for it with Tommy, Maxie, Chuckie, Kimi, Frankie and both sets of twins following closely. The toddlers ran all around the suite in their speedy chase; But when they ran back in the living room, the two-year-old, black-haired child was caught. She started screaming with a big smile when Chuckie and the DeVille twins started tickling her. And soon enough, the Zimmeruski twins joined them, while Maxie and Tommy made sure that she wouldn't escape.

"The kids seem to be having fun," Felicia giggled, "I'm glad they're getting along with each other, and their new friends." They watched as Shenzi managed to escape, and make a run for it, with the attackers chasing her once again.

Eventually, they decided to just talk, and bond with each other. They found out they had even more in common with each other; They all had gotten themselves lost in a forest after a newcomer arrived in their little group (Matt and Dil). They all were shipwrecked on a deserted island at certain points. Shenzi initially believed that monsters were under her "big-girl" bed after first getting it.

After a while, Felicia stood up from the couch. "Okay kids, it's getting late; Let's go to our suite, and call it a night."

"Aww, no!" Shenzi protested sadly, "I don't wanna go!" To Chuckie's surprise, she pulled him in a hug in protest with a pitiful pout. Not including her ears, she was a bit shorter than he was.

"I'm sorry baby, but you and your friends, old and new, have to get some sleep," Felicia told her, as she picked up Frankie, "And we fly home first thing tomorrow."

"Let's shake a leg, twinnies; Both of you need some shut-eye." Kellie picked up her twins from the floor, as the Goofs grabbed their own children.

But Shenzi stayed in place with her pitiful pout; She hoped that she would have to get out of leaving. Along with Maxie, Chuckie was the greatest friend she ever had, and they only knew each other for two days! She didn't want to leave him now!

With a sad smile, Friar Tuck lifted her up, and she reluctantly let him. "Sorry we can't live here, sweetheart." Shenzi cooed quietly in response. "You can say goodbye to your new friends." Shenzi looked down at her new friends, and sadly waved goodbye at them, as her friends did as well. After Tommy and his friends waved back, the Goofs, Zimmeruskis, and Tucks headed back to their own suite.

When they arrived, Shenzi was a bit more tired than the rest of the kids, so she was being sent to bed earlier, so she'd get more rest. As Friar Tuck changed her into her PJs, he noticed that she still looked depressed. "Aww, don't worry, sweetie." He stroked her dark hair, "You'll see Chuckie and his friends again; I know it." If only he knew then, that he was right. "I'm, I'm just really glad that Stu and Goofy found you, your sister, and your friends." After a few seconds, a delighted smile grew on the child's face, before she jumped on him in a small, but sweet embrace. Friar Tuck smiled as he held his youngest daughter closer. After what had happened, he didn't want to let her go anywhere outside, unless he was with her at all times, until she was 20, or 30. He couldn't lose her and her sister again; The one time alone was too overwhelming.

"I love you, Daddy," She smiled up at him.

"I love you too, sweetheart," He smiled back down at her; A blush grew on her cheeks when he kissed her forehead over her long bangs. Before she could say anything else, her eyes drooped sleepily as she let out a small, squeaky yawn. "Come on, let's get you in bed, kiddo." He gently laid her face-up on the bed, providing enough room for the rest of the kids, and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. "Good night, sweetheart." He kissed her cheek, so her smile grew back.

"'Night," She mumbled sleepily.

After she was sound asleep, Friar Tuck came back in the living room, where the rest of the parents and kids were. Felicia was cuddling with Frankie, while Maxie and Matt were playing with the twins. Santana was playing with her new toys, feeling sad about leaving her new playmate.

The next morning, the plane ride back to California was quiet for the groups of families. Soon, the passengers were granted access to move about the cabin, so the families undid their seat belts. When Shenzi was gazing out her window, a tear rolled down her cheek as she saw formations of herself and Chuckie in the fluffy, white clouds.

Little did she know, in another plane headed for California, Chuckie was doing the same.

* * *

 **(A/N: You know the disclaimer. This may very well be the second-to-last, or penultimate chapter. Boy, time flies; It seems like it was only yesterday when I was starting on the prologue. O,O At one point while writing this, I took a break to binge-watch episodes of All Grown Up online from my iPod. XD Also, I finished this chapter on my new laptop! So, to those who are subscribed to me on Youtube, you'd better expect new videos coming soon. C;)**

* * *

 **Random Fact about BxB**

Rugrats/All Grown Up is the first franchise that I've both made a parody of, and written stories for.


	10. Epilogue

Lost in Manhattan

Epilogue

* * *

After a few hours, the families arrived home, and they were dropped off at their respective houses, so they and their children could get some well-needed rest. But Felicia had a special surprise for Shenzi.

The child was sitting cross-legged on her big-girl bed, unable to fall asleep from her still-lingering sadness. "Oh Shenzi!" Felicia called out, as she walked in the room with her hands behind her back. "I have a surprise for you!" A big smile grew on Shenzi's face when she saw the surprise: A photo of Chuckie in a picture frame. Before leaving the suite, Felicia and Kira had exchanged e-mail addresses, so after arriving home, the latter sent the former a good photo of Chuckie, and Felicia did the same with a photo of Shenzi for the two-year-old redhead. The black-haired child watched as her mother set the frame on her nightstand by her lamp, where she could see it easily.

After Felicia said goodnight to the girls and walked out to finish unpacking, Friar Tuck walked in. He smiled upon seeing his youngest looking at the picture with a happy expression; The last time he saw her, she looked like she couldn't even smile if she wanted to. "You like your surprise, Shen?" He asked her, as he sat on her bed.

"Uh huh!" She nodded after turning to him.

"That's good," His smile grew at her ecstasy. "So now, before you two meet again, you can see him any time you want."

"Uh huh!" She nodded again.

He smiled as he patted her head, getting giggles out of her. "I'm glad you're feeling better." He kissed her cheek, making her blush. She then let out a squeaky yawn, as she rubbed her eyes. "Looks like it's a certain little girl's bedtime." Shenzi giggled as she laid her hand next to her leg. "You too, Frankie," He smirked at his oldest, getting giggles out of her as well. "Good night, Shenzi." After she laid down, he laid Kitty in her little arms, pulled her covers up to her shoulders, and kissed her forehead. After she was asleep, he moved to the other bed. After carefully taking the bands out of her blonde hair, he tucked Frankie in as he did with her baby sister. She had one of her small, Gudetama plush dolls in her arms. "Good night, Frankie." He kissed her cheek before standing up, turning off the light, and leaving the room.

When he entered the master bedroom, Felicia was still unpacking, so he started helping her. "So Shenzi went to sleep fine?" She asked him. "I know before I surprised her, she was pretty depressed."

"Yeah, she did," Friar Tuck nodded, "And she sure was. That was a good idea that you and Kira had; I didn't know what to do for her."

"Thanks," She smiled, "Chaz and Kira are doing the same for Chuckie, because they said that he was missing Shenzi after leaving."

"Oh really?" He asked, and she nodded, "That's interesting; Well, they'll meet again. I know they will."

* * *

 **(A/N: Sorry that it's short! Well, that's it; The story's done. It's been a somewhat long run, huh? I feel like it was only yesterday when I was starting on the prologue. I'll start on the first sequel soon!)**

* * *

 **Random Fact About BxB**

As expected, I feel a lot of pride when I finish a story; I did for this one.


End file.
